О прошлом, настоящем и будущем
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: Тедди на лето едет в деревню и кое-что выясняет.


**Нерождественские фантазии о прошлом, настоящем и будущем**

**Чернильные ****пятна**

_We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before.  
__("Красавица и Чудовище")_

Андромеда бросила на стол несколько писем. Все конверты – с траурными полосками, все подписаны ничего ей не говорящими фамилиями. Впрочем, нет, кое-что эти фамилии все же ей говорили (хотя с отправителями Андромеда знакома не была) – вот уж от какой черты Блэков Андромеда так и не смогла отказаться, так это от внимания к родственным связям – в том числе, и к родственным связям погибшего много лет назад мужа: пять писем были от сестер и кузин Тэда, шестое уже не от родственников, а от адвоката, некоего мистера Флика. Он сообщал о смерти миссис Мэдлин Тонкс, бабки Тэда по линии отца. Андромеда помнила ее уже очень-очень старой, хотя видела только однажды много лет назад, когда, только поженившись, Тэд и Андромеда прятались от чистокровных родственников новобрачной (то есть – проводили медовый месяц) у Мэдди на ферме. Самой хозяйки тогда не было – она уехала по каким-то делам почти на месяц, лично поручив Андромеде следить за тем, чтоб Тэд ничего не развалил…  
Андромеда вздохнула и покачала головой, прогоняя эти воспоминания. О чем там пишет этот мистер Флик?  
«…и таким образом, вам остается сам дом и участок…»

– Как много писем, ба! – Андромеда вздрогнула и подняла голову. На лестнице (интересно, как давно?) стоял Тэдди. В глазах его читалось нескрываемое любопытство. Волосы (с неудовольствием отметила Андромеда) как всегда были взъерошены и сейчас приняли какую-то подозрительно леопардовую расцветку. На лице внука Андромеда заметила несколько размазанных чернильных пятен. – От кого они?

– От родственников твоего деда, Тэдди Ремус. – Андромеда положила на стол письмо мистера Флика. – Они пишут, что умерла твоя прабабушка.

– Умерла? Как мама и папа и дедушка? – быстро спросил мальчик и нахмурился: разговоры о смерти его почему-то сильно тревожили, намного сильней, чем любого его ровесника. И дело было даже не в том, что воспитывался Тэдди одной бабушкой, нет, причина пряталась глубже… и самому Тэдди пока ясна не была, да и Андромеде тоже. Впрочем, она об этом старалась не думать.

– Не совсем, – покачала головой Андромеда. – Она была очень старенькой и поэтому умерла.

– А… – кивнул Тэдди, – а мама и папа и дедушка были молодые, да?

– Да, – после секундной паузы ответила Андромеда. Такие переспросы с небольшими вариациями давно уже стали странной и неизменно причиняющей боль традицией. – Адвокат твоей прабабушки пишет, что она оставила нам маленький домик рядом с лесом и речкой. Ты хочешь туда поехать?

– А ты ее знала, ба? Она поэтому оставила домик? – уточнил Тэдди.

– Я жила там, когда мы с твоим дедом только поженились. Там очень хорошо, есть речка… ну, большой ручей. Очень чистый и холодный. И лес есть. Раньше там было много животных – коровы, козы, гуси… Теперь их, наверное, продали. Во всяком случае, так пишет мистер Флик.

Мальчик сбежал по ступенькам в гостиную. Вблизи оказалось, что Тэдди весь перемазался в чернилах. Расплывшееся синее пятно обнаружилось даже на спине.

«Снова что-то сочинял», – сердце на мгновение остановилось, а в кончиках пальцев больно кольнуло.

– Давай поедем туда поскорей, а? Может, там осталась одна маленькая корова, а?

Андромеда с трудом отвела глаза от чернильных пятен на руках внука, провела рукой по его леопардовой голове и улыбнулась:

– Мы поедем туда обязательно, вот только мне надо будет уладить кое-какие дела.

– Договорились! – Тэдди подпрыгнул и хлопнул в ладоши. – Ба, а можно я посмотрю письма?

– Зачем тебе? – невольно Андромеда отступила к столу и закрыла рукой конверты.

–Что такое, ба? – Тэдди с удивлением заметил, что ее лицо стало испуганным. – Эти письма… они опасные?

Андромеда вздрогнула и отдернула руку. Почему бы, в самом деле, ему не взглянуть на письма? Ничего особенного в них нет… Вот только они от родственников Тэда, они сообщают о смерти, пусть и не печальной, а скорей уж завершающей долгий путь.

«Разве может быть смерть не печальной?» – нахмурилась собственным мыслям Андромеда и чтобы хоть как-то успокоить сильно забившееся сердце принялась поправлять заплетенные в тяжелую косу-«колосок» волосы.

– Бабушка? – Тэдди редко называл ее так – и это обращение прозвучало так беспокойно, что Андромеда вмиг очнулась от задумчивости.

– Д-да, смотри, конечно.

Тэдди с довольным видом, хотя по-прежнему слегка встревоженный, собрал стопочкой конверты и устроился в кресле у окна. Волосы его стали темно-синими в тон чернилам. Андромеда с улыбкой посмотрела на внука и вышла из комнаты. Ей внезапно захотелось пройтись, хотя она едва ли полчаса назад вернулась с улицы – приводила в порядок живую изгородь, а потом проверяла почтовый ящик для маггловской почты, который одиноко (дом магглам виден не был) стоял недалеко от дороги.

Андромеда тихо прикрыла за собой дверь и прошла через двор к деревянной калитке, которую бабушка и внук уже третий день не могли решить, в какой цвет покрасить. Тэдди Ремус менял свои пожеланий еще чаще, чем цвет волос и форму ушей. Сначала Тэдди решил, что калитке лучше всего быть радужной и переливаться; вчера вечером он передумал («Радуга – это по-девчачьи!») и заявил, что хотел бы, чтоб калитка была ярко-алой – ведь этот цвет очень хорошо сочетался с темной зеленью живой изгороди, а сегодня с утра уже перебрал следующие варианты: белые звездочки по синему фону, алые цветы по желтому, просто желтый, просто синий… последняя идея (от которой Тэдди пока не отказался, что очень удручало Андромеду) – леопардовая расцветка или (но это Тэдди нравилось меньше) тигровая. Впрочем… Она улыбнулась и заглянула в окно: Тэдди сосредоточенно изучал письма, хотя Андромеда точно знала, что он еще не очень хорошо разбирал написанное от руки. Волосы внука по-прежнему были синими, а уши (Тэдди очень любил менять их форму) слегка заострились – так всегда бывало, когда он напряженно о чем-то думал или усердно работал.

– Синий… – пробормотала Андромеда. – Синий – так синий. А потом посмотрим.

Она направила палочку на калитку и та немедленно посинела.

«Надеюсь, Тэдди понравится».

Андромеда стояла у живой изгороди и в задумчивости обрывала листочки. Все-таки эта неожиданная весть о смерти Мэдлин Тонкс очень сильно ее расстроила. Не потому что Андромеда была так уж привязана к бабке Тэда (она ее и видела-то только однажды), не потому что любая смерть трогала ее, нет. С тех пор, как она осталась одна с Тэдди Андромеда старалась пореже возвращаться мыслями в прошлое, думать о том, что потеряла – так, ей казалось, было правильней всего. Так прошлое теряло свою силу и не могло причинять ей боль. Так она видела только себя сегодняшнюю, забывая о той Андромеде,  
которая ушла, исчезла (как глупо говорить – «умерла»? Она жила…) семь лет назад. Конечно, она рассказывала внуку о его родителях – рассказывала все, о чем он спрашивал, но чаще всего кратко и неохотно, надеясь, что потом Тэдди выяснит у крестного подробности. Гарри не боялся говорить о тех, кто умер, – и Андромеда иногда завидовала ему.

Из задумчивости Андромеду вывело то, что калитка (до того равномерно синяя) внезапно пошла пятнами и кое-где, особенно по углам, позеленела. Андромеда улыбнулась.

«Что ж, работает. Надо теперь показать Тэдди».

– Тэдди! – позвала она внука, входя в дом. – Ну, что ты прочитал в этих письмах?

– Что коровок и правда всех продали, а двоюродная бабушка… – Тэдди сверился с письмом, – Лора хотела и деревья вырубить, чтоб их продать на дрова.

– Зачем? – Андромеда внезапно поняла, что сама и не заглянула в письма от родственников Тэда. Все-таки позволять Тэдди их читать было неосмотрительно.

– Двоюродная бабушка, – Тэдди сверился с другим письмом, – Огаста пишет, что прабабушка Мэдди, – он снова посмотрел в письмо, – выжила из ума и потому оставила дом тебе, которую они все никогда не видели. Еще она пишет, что дедушка Тэд тебя всегда стеснялся и потому не показывал родне… Только родителям и бабушке Мэдди. А это правда?

Андромеда почувствовала, что краснеет от злости. Как эти выжившие из ума курицы могли такое писать? Когда это Тэд ее стеснялся? Она нервно усмехнулась. Это скорей уж ей – если бы такой бред хоть раз пришел ей в голову! – надо было стесняться Тэда… И – она поправила выбившуюся из косы прядь – не стоило Тэдди читать это все.

– Это правда? – внук, казалось, не заметил, как сильно она разозлилась, и в его голосе звучало только любопытство. – Дедушка тебя стеснялся? А почему?

– Что за глупости, Тэдди Ремус! – стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, а потому слишком резко ответила Андромеда. – Твои двоюродные бабушки просто нам завидуют. Они тоже хотели получить этот дом, а получили его мы, понимаешь?

Тэдди кивнул.

– Я покрасила калитку, – тихо сказала Андромеда, – хочешь взглянуть?

– Да! – он спрыгнул с кресла и побежал во двор. Андромеда пошла следом. Когда она вышла, Тэдди уже прыгал вокруг калитки и выглядел определенно расстроенным: калитка снова стала однотонной. Кажется, о письмах внук забыл, чего Андромеда и добивалась.

– А почему синий? – мрачно спросил ее Тэдди. – Потому что я весь в чернилах вымазался?

Андромеда усмехнулась и провела рукой по синей шевелюре внука.

– Попробуй поменять цвет волос.

Тэдди зажмурился и через секунду его волосы снова стали леопардовыми.

– А теперь смотри, – Андромеда указала на калитку. Синий быстро таял, становясь золотистым, поверх которого тянулась теперь сетка черно-рыжих пятен.

– Как мои волосы! – от разочарования не осталось и следа. – Здорово ты придумала!

На улаживание дел (и маггловских, и магических) ушло около недели, которая длилась для Тэдди Ремуса как целый год. Целыми днями он мечтал о том, что будет жить возле реки, как будет ходить в лес один (ведь не будет никого из друзей! И никто не сможет прийти к нему на помощь… Жуть!), как будет очень храбрым – совсем как крестный. Калитка меняла цвет постоянно, делаясь то зеленой, как листва деревьев, под которыми мечтал гулять Тэдди, то лиловой в крапинку, как те чудовища, которых он предполагал встретить в лесу.

Крестный, кстати, всячески поддерживал его ожидания и надежды. С Гарри всегда было весело – сколько себя помнил Тэдди, и в эти нудные дни – когда Тэдди просто изнывал от нетерпения – Гарри его просто спасал – рассказывал о магических животных, которые водятся на юге Британии (правда, как заметила, но не сказала внуку Андромеда, половину животных Гарри придумал сам), объяснял, как несовершеннолетний волшебник без волшебной палочки может защититься от чудовищ (версия «стащить палочку у взрослых» Андромеду насторожила), обещал даже научить плавать (хотя Андромеда точно помнила, что в том ручье даже Тэдди будет задевать дно коленками).

А за день до отъезда Гарри подарил крестнику последнюю модель детской гоночной метлы – старая метла Тэдди за два года полетов уже изрядно потрепалась. Восторгу мальчика не было предела.

– Ты же обязательно приедешь к нам с мамой туда, да? – спросил Тэдди, прыгая вокруг Гарри и размахивая метлой так, что крестный только успевал уворачиваться. – И мы будем играть в квиддич, хорошо? Я буду как Оливер Вуд, а ты как… как ты, хорошо?

– Ты будешь вратарем? – усмехнулся Гарри. Перед его крестником вот уже полгода стояла неразрешимая проблема: с одной стороны он невероятно восхищался Оливером Вудом, который сейчас играл за сборную Великобритании, с другой – лично ему, Тэдди, всегда было скучно играть вратарем, а ведь Вуд как раз вратарем-то и был…

– Э… – Тэдди задумался. – Нет, я буду… о, я представлю, что Оливер Вуд не охраняет ворота, а забивает голы! А вратарем будешь ты, хорошо?

– Договорились. Только я приеду не раньше, чем через неделю. Дела.

Загадочные «дела» взрослых всегда ставили Тэдди в тупик, но не возражал, так как давно заметил – даже если возражать, дела все равно не заканчиваются.

– Да, а я к этому времени исследую лес и речку и буду все тебе показывать! – бодро ответил Тэдди.

– Ты думаешь, – улыбнулся Гарри, глядя на светящегося от счастья крестника, – там будет что-то особенное?

– В лесу? А то! Ты мне сам рассказывал! – темные глаза Тэдди загорелись. – Там будет куча опасностей, но я их не боюсь ни капли!

– И какие, например, опасности? – Гарри с трудом сдерживал смех.

– Ну, гиппогрифы, например, – не очень уверенно предположил Тэдди. Опасности всегда казались ему чем-то очень смутным и приятным, а потому сейчас как-то «воплотить» их было трудновато. А о тех чудищах, которых пару дней назад насочинял ему Гарри он уже забыл.

Вечерело, и пылинки, ускользнувшие от придирчивого взгляда Андромеды Тонкс, весело кружились в золотистых лучах солнца. Тэдди никогда сам не задергивал шторы и не включал свет, ему нравилось смотреть прямо на вечернее солнце. Вот и сейчас, оставив метлу в покое, он сел рядом с крестным и слушал его объяснения, жмурясь от все еще ярких лучей.

– Какая ж это опасность! С гиппогрифами надо быть вежливым – и все дела. Просто поклониться и ждать ответный поклон. Тогда гиппогриф тебе ничего не сделает. Придумай другую опасность.

– Привидения? – Тэдди отвернулся от окна. – Они же страшные!

– Разве? – пожал плечами Гарри. – Они тебе не могут причинить никакого вреда. В Хогвартсе полно привидений! Ты же не будешь их бояться, когда поедешь учиться!

– Н-нет, – покачал головой Тэдди. Он еще не решил, стоит ли бояться привидений, но рядом с таким храбрым крестным и он хотел быть героем. Впрочем, подумать о привидениях время еще было – до Хогвартса Тэдди оставалось целых четыре года.

– Тогда… – Тэдди нахмурился и посмотрел на как всегда заляпанные чернилами руки, а потом победоносно воскликнул: – Ва-си-лиск!

Гарри только рассмеялся, но ничего сказать не успел: в комнату вошла Андромеда, которой не было дома целый день.

– Добрый вечер, – Гарри поднялся с дивана. Андромеда с улыбкой кивнула ему, почти машинально подняла валявшуюся на полу метлу и отправила в угол комнаты, а потом повернулась к внуку. – Вот и все, камин в доме Мэдди подключен к каминной сети. Дом отмечен как тот, где живут волшебники. Мы едем завтра.

**Лиловое в оранжевую полоску**

От мистера Флика (который, кажется, положил глаз на Андромеду и настойчиво предлагал себя в провожатые) они еле отделались. Андромеде, правда, пришлось говорить с ним слишком уж резко (чего она давно уже себе не позволяла). Бедный адвокат даже перепугался: он и представить себе не мог, что такая, казалось бы, спокойная миссис Тонкс может быть такой… напрашивалось слово «ведьма», но мистер Флик предпочел свои мысли не озвучивать.

Тэдди, для которого любая задержка была невыносима, бродил по двору и не очень-то прислушивался к разговору. Чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, он каждые три минуты менял цвет калитки. Время близилось к полудню, а ведь бабушка вчера сказала, что в одиннадцать они уже будут в деревне… Наконец расстроенный и взъерошенный мистер Флик выскочил во двор и бросился к угольно-черной сейчас калитке.

– Тэдди, – в окно первого этажа выглянула Андромеда. Глаза ее блестели: похоже, беседа с мистером Фликом ее взбодрила.

Через десять минут Тэдди, сжимая свою новую метлу, уже стоял у камина в незнакомой – полупустой и очень пыльной – комнате и вытряхивал пепел из по-прежнему угольно-черных волос.

– Все в порядке? – Андромеда уже ушла в соседнюю комнату, которая, судя по большой печке (которую Андромеда не помнила – видимо, ее сделали уже после), некогда служила кухней. Но теперь здесь не было ни одного шкафа и ни одной полки на стене. Похоже, родственники Тэда постарались унести все, что только можно было унести… впрочем, это Андромеду не волновало: при необходимости мебель можно было хоть сейчас перенести из дома. Главное – очистить все от пыли и грязи.

– В порядке, ба! – Тэдди не первый раз уже путешествовал с помощью каминной сети, но каждое такое путешествие считал интересным (ну, и опасным) приключением – с тех пор, как бабушка рассказала ему о девочке, застрявшей в камине. Тэдди прислонил метлу к камину и осмотрелся.

– Тут совсем ничего нет, кроме стула без одной ноги, – сообщил он радостно. Таких пустых и пыльных комнат он в жизни не видел. – А! И еще полка на стене. Ба, мы на полу спать будем?

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и вошла Андромеда. В ее волосах запутались пыль и паутина, но выглядела она очень довольной. Тэдди не помнил, чтоб у бабушки хоть когда-то так радостно блестели глаза.

– Нет, конечно! Сейчас я приведу тут все в порядок и наколдую всю недостающую мебель из дома.

Тэдди вздохнул. Он-то уже обрадовался возможности поспать на полу.

– Но если хочешь, – прибавила Андромеда, заметив разочарование внука, – я постелю тебе на полу.

– Да, хочу! – закивал Тэдди.

– Договорились, – махнула рукой Андромеда. – Иди осмотри двор, а я пока уберу пыль и паутину. Когда надо будет выбирать себе комнату, я тебя позову.

Тэдди кивнул и вышел в коридор. Там было не менее пыльно, а к тому же темно – ни одного окошка. Зато в полумраке Тэдди удалось насчитать пять дверей. Одну из них – под которой темнел треугольник пола с вытертой пылью – уже открывали. Наверное, бабушка. Тэдди приоткрыл дверь: кухня. Пустая и очень-очень пыльная кухня с каким-то непонятным сооружением в углу. То, что это была именно кухня, Тэдди догадался скорей интуитивно… или верней, унюхав навсегда впитавшиеся в стены запахи еды. Затем он приоткрыл вторую дверь и быстро ее захлопнул – из комнаты (тоже совершенно пустой и пыльной) пахло как-то очень противно.

В третью он зашел – там почему-то оставалась мебель: большой застекленный книжный шкаф, кровать и два кресла в лиловых чехлах. Книжный шкаф Тэдди не заинтересовал – чтение пока оставалось для мальчика неприятной обязанностью и никак не развлечением, да и сам шкаф скорей всего был заперт. Интересно, какого цвета обивка кресел? И завелись ли там мыши? Откуда-то Тэдди знал, что в старых креслах могут водиться мыши. Он приподнял край чехла и даже рассмеялся – если вдруг в кресле не окажется мышиной семьи, то все равно без мышей не обойдется: ножки кресла были вырезаны в форме бегущих мышек. Тэдди дернул чехол сильней и стащил его с кресла. Оно было тоже лиловым, только темней и к тому же в оранжевую полоску. Сочетание показалось Тэдди интересным, и из комнаты он вышел (убедившись, что ни одной, даже самой маленькой мышки в кресле нет) с соответствующей расцветкой на голове.

Две другие комнаты оказались пустыми, и Тэдди отправился исследовать двор. Деревья – это мальчик отметил первым делом – к счастью, не спилили. И три огромные яблони росли у правой стены дома, и еще две – поменьше и не с такими густыми кронами – у левой. Правда, яблоки были только на одной – но зато крупные. За домом Тэдди заметил несколько полуразрушенных сараев и большую, заросшую высоченной и очень густой травой поляну. Перед домом у низкой плетеной ограды стояла будка, и рядом валялась длинная цепь. Впрочем, будка Тэдди не интересовала – собак он не любил. А вот сараи – совсем другое дело. Тэдди все еще надеялся, что там осталась какая-нибудь совсем маленькая коровка или хотя бы кролик. Или курица. Или (Тэдди нахмурился, соображая, какие еще животные могли тут раньше жить) – или утка. Или коза…

Он уже бежал, путаясь в траве, к сараям. В одном из них (судя по запаху) раньше хранили сено, для чего служили другие, Тэдди угадать не мог – все запахи были незнакомыми. Больше всего его заинтересовал тот, который был частично огорожен высоким сетчатым забором, – просто потому что этот сарай оказался самым неразвалившимся. Тэдди подошел ближе к приоткрытой двери. На ее некрашеных досках обнаружились вырезанные надписи вроде: «Черный петух подрался с остальными. Назову его Мантикора» или «Эти три курицы ведут себя совсем как мы с сестрами. Пусть черную зовут Белла, белую – Цисси, а рыжую – Дромеда». Тэдди потер переносицу. Бабушка говорила, что жила здесь когда-то. Значит, писала она.

Тэдди точно помнил, что Цисси зовут его двоюродную бабушку, сестру бабушки Андромеды. А Белла… может, у бабушки была еще и сестра Белла?.. Она тоже – как мама и папа и дедушка – погибла на войне. Наверное, поэтому бабушка о ней не рассказывала, она вообще мало рассказывала о тех, кто погиб на войне. Тэдди вздохнул. Что ж, он выяснил, что этот сарай раньше был… как же это называется?.. курятником. Интересно, почему надпись на двери сохранилась? Ведь бабушка ее вырезала очень-очень давно. Наверное, она ее заколдовала.

Тэдди потянул дверь на себя и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там было довольно темно – свет проникал только через маленькое окошко под самым потолком, но не пыльно и не сыро. Вообще пахло так, словно здесь кто-то жил. На полу обнаружились втоптанные в давно сгнившее сено перья. В дальнем углу Тэдди заметил кучу какого-то (кажется) тряпья. Неужели куры живут в тряпках? Уже решительней Тэдди дернул дверь и вошел в сарай.

Андромеда воевала с пылью и паутиной. Разумеется, ничего особенно сложного в этом не было, но количество и того, и другого просто поражало. Кухня, комната с камином, когда-то служившая гостиной, большая комната для гостей, две хозяйские комнаты (кабинет и спальня), кладовая (где обнаружилось пять трехногих стульев, которые немедленно были починены и отправлены в гостиную, служившую заодно и столовой)… комнату с креслами (маленькую комнату для гостей) Андромеда оставила напоследок. Она уже заметила, что Тэдди заходил туда – под дверью темнел очищенный от пыли треугольник – и это открытие ее не обрадовало. Именно эта комната была их с Тэдом спальней, когда они жили в доме у Мэдди. Скорей всего, конечно, и оттуда все повывозили и продали, но если нет… Тэдди мог что-то найти, что-то, что слишком много расскажет ему о прошлом, о том, что _и он тоже_ потерял. Андромеда толкнула дверь.

Да, Тэдди здесь побывал – с одного из кресел был снят чехол и брошен рядом. Андромеда растерянно смотрела на оранжево-лиловые кресла, на кровать с балдахином, на шкаф с книгами. Все (кроме кресла) было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Но даже сквозь этот слой Андромеда разглядела корешки книг. Ну да. Они и есть. Тэд, наверное, присылал их Мэдди – та всегда интересовалась внуком… и собирала книги в этой комнате. Как же хорошо, что Тэдди не большой любитель чтения… а комнату эту стоит запереть. Причем сейчас же... Вот только убрать пыль... Но для этого нужно всего-то взмахнуть палочкой... Что Андромеда и сделала: пыль и паутина с легким свистом втянулись в палочку, и стекла шкафа тускло заблестли, а балдахин стал совершенно определенно темно-зеленым (что всего пять минут назад под пылью разглядеть было невозможно).

Но просто выйти и закрыть за собой дверь не получалось. Она стояла, положив ладонь на ручку двери, и рассеянно оглядывала полутемную комнату.

Андромеда вспоминала, как Тэд полдня пытался трансфигурировать ножки кресла в драконьи лапы, а выходили у него почему-то то ежи, то улитки, то мыши. Потом он решил, что хотя бы обивку на кресла сделает нормальную (кажется, раньше они были тускло-зеленые, да еще и с серым узорчиком) – и в результате получилось оранжево-лиловое недоразумение (впрочем, заклинание сохранения цвета сработало – недоразумение – столько лет спустя! – было все таким же ярким), потом Тэд решил приделать к кровати балдахин – и в первую же их ночь (первую брачную ночь!) этот балдахин свалился им на головы… Андромеда тогда очень сильно разозлилась и заявила, что больше никогда не выйдет замуж за хаффлпаффца…

Интересно, мелькнула у нее мысль, почему в этой комнате все оставили нетронутым? Наверное, воля Мэдди. Вздохнув, Андромеда все же дернула за ручку – слишком резко (эти воспоминания были лишними, лишними, лишними!) – и вдруг услышала с улицы громкий крик Тэдди. Она бросилась из комнаты. Что могло произойти за такое короткое время? Что? Что случилось?..

– Ба! – кричал Тэдди уже в коридоре. – Ба! Там п-привидение! Или боггарт! Или еще что-то страшное!

– Где? – Андромеда с облегчением поймала перепуганного внука и обняла его, чтоб успокоить. Тэдди вертелся и прыгал. Глаза его лихорадочно (но почему-то не очень испуганно) блестели.

– Там! Там! В этом… для куриц!

Андромеда улыбнулась.

– Может, там курица осталась, а? Спряталась и сидит, а ты испугался.

– Таких размеров куриц не бывает! – со знанием дела заявил Тэдди.

«И откуда он это знает? – подумала Андромеда. – Я и в восемнадцать лет не была уверена…»

– Ты хочешь, чтоб я пошла вместе с тобой и проверила, да?

– Да-да-да! И п-палочку возьми, хорошо?

У нее мелькнула мысль, что в курятник мог забраться просто-напросто бродяга-маггл, и тогда использовать палочку не стоило бы. Но на всякий случай можно, конечно, и взять. Вдруг там действительно боггарт? Интересно, во что он превратится, чтоб напугать ее?.. Она выпустила Тэдди, и тот побежал на улицу. Андромеда быстро зашагала следом.

– Вот, – страшным шепотом заявил он, приоткрывая дверь курятника, – здесь.

И тут произошло примерно то, чего ждала Андромеда: в дверях появился одетый в лохмотья, очень грязный и сильно заросший маггл. Он смотрел на Андромеду сверху вниз и задумчиво чесал в затылке.

– Ой! – вскрикнул Тэдди и отпрыгнул от двери. Андромеда нахмурилась. Спиртным от этого типа, к счастью, не пахло, но обнаружить в собственном сарае такое вот – это похуже всякой пыли. И ведь магию использовать нельзя…

– М-мэм? – маггл потер заспанные глаза и удивленно уставился почему-то на Тэдди Ремуса. – Вы к-ко мне? А это в-ваш сын? Ск-кажите ему, чтоб не вопил больше… и на н-незнакомцев не прыгал, х-хорошо?

– Что? – на мгновение Андромеда даже злиться перестала и повернулась к Тэдди. – Что ты сделал?

– Я думал, что это сено, – немного виновато заявил он. – И прыгнул…

Маггл фыркнул.

– С-сено? В этом к-курятнике кур н-нет уже лет семь, к-какое там с-сено!..

– А вы откуда знаете? Вы что, все это время тут жили? – Андромеда нахмурилась сильней, а глаза ее нехорошо блеснули. Утром такой же блеск имел несчастье наблюдать мистер Флик.

– Н-не все. Я т-тут лет п-пять с п-позволения хозяйки… – охотно, но слегка заикаясь, объяснил маггл. – М-миссис Тонкс…

– Ба, совсем как тебя… – попытался вмешаться в беседу Тэдди. Но умолк от одного взгляда Андромеды.

– Так, мистер, – она скрестила руки на груди. – Меня тоже зовут миссис Тонкс, и хозяйка тут теперь я. И я буду вам очень благодарна, если вы немедленно уберетесь. Вы меня поняли?

– Н-не совсем, – покачал головой маггл. – Я же т-тут жил… С позволения Мэдди Тонкс… Она с-сама…

– Мэдди Тонкс умерла. И дом теперь принадлежит мне.

– Н-но вы н-не можете…

– Могу. Если надо, я позову полицию.

– Т-тут до деревни миля целая, – покачал головой маггл. – А м-машины у вас нет. Я не слышал мотора.

– Ба… – снова попытался вмешаться Тэдди, – а он прав. Может, пусть останется? Мы же дом запрем, а он пусть в сарае сидит…

– Т-так он ваш внук! – заметно взбодрился маггл. – Он п-прав. Я в-вас т-трогать не буду. П-просто позвольте мне…

– Тэдди, в дом! – скомандовала уже закипавшая от гнева Андромеда. – А вы – вон отсюда. У меня есть оружие. Я могу и не дожидаться полицию.

Тэдди убежал, но через полминуты высунулся в окно: ему было страшно любопытно, чем все закончится.

Маггл развел руками.

– Ну, раз вы настаиваете… – от разочарования он, кажется, даже заикаться перестал.

– Я не просто настаиваю… – прошипела Андромеда.

– П-понял, п-понял! – печально перебил он ее. – П-придется ночевать в деревне…

Андромеда почувствовала, что если этот тип немедленно не уберется, то она его задушит своими руками.

– Я п-пошел, сч-частливо оставаться, – всем своим видом выражая глубокую печаль, маггл побрел к низенькой калитке, которую легко мог бы перешагнуть - почти даже ноги не задирая. Андромеда проводила его пристальным взглядом и вернулась в дом.

– Ба, все в порядке? – Тэдди встретил ее в коридоре.

– Да, – растерянно ответила она, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. – Он ушел. Я поставлю магическую защиту на дом. Ни один маггл пройти не сможет. Или лучше отпугиватель магглов - они будут просто разворачиваться и уходить. Или лучше...

– Ба, а почему ты так разозлилась? - перебил ее внук. - Потому что я испугался? Ты не думай, я не трус…

Андромеда прошла в гостиную и опустилась на один из отремонтированных стульев. Ей самой хотелось бы знать, чего это она так разозлилась… Уж конечно, не на то, что Тэдди испугался…

– Нет, что ты, – все так же растерянно ответила она. – Я знаю, что ты не трус. Просто маггл был очень уж мерзким.

Она замолчала. Мерзким? Да, пожалуй лучше слова и не подобрать. Дрожащими пальцами Андромеда заправила выбившуюся из прически прядь. Наверное, не стоило так резко с ним… Все-таки он пять лет жил в этом сарае, еще и с позволения Мэдди… Ох, что за ерунда! Это ее сарай – и какой-то маггл там жить не имеет права!

Андромеду так расстроило это неожиданное происшествие, что она даже не заметила, как Тэдди выскользнул из комнаты и убежал во двор: выглянуть за калитку чтоб выяснить, куда пошел маггл.

**Полно мышей!**

С той примечательной сцены перед курятником прошло два дня. За это время Андромеда успела привести дом в полный порядок: и все жилые комнаты, и кухню, и кладовую, и чердак, и даже темный сырой подвал, где обнаружились-таки мыши. Радость Тэдди по этому поводу была такой искренней, что Андромеда согласилась не прогонять их, только подсушила в подвале воздух и уничтожила плесень. Целый день Тэдди просидел в подвале, "ухаживая за мышками": он принес сухой травы и какого-то старого тряпья, которого в кладовой была целая куча, и раскладывал все это перед норой, надеясь, что мыши используют это для утепления своего дома.

Счастью его не было предела, он даже забыл о том, как сильно его расстроило изгнание бродяги: мальчику казалось, что бабушка была слишком резка с этим неожиданным (и - как показалось Тэдди - неопасным) обитателем курятника прабабушки Мэдди. Впрочем, куда тот направился, Тэдди все-таки выяснил: от дома вправо уходила полузаросшая тропа и (Тэдди бегал проверять) сворачивала за холмом, на котором стоял дом, и спускалась по пологому склону до самой деревни, чьи крыши были видны из окна комнаты Тэдди.

"Надо будет обязательно сходить в деревню, - решил он, - только попозже, когда бабушка совсем забудет про маггла, а то сейчас она просто не пустит..."

Утром второго дня произошло еще одно, очень обрадовавшее Тэдди событие. Во время завтрака в окно постучала клювом большая рыжая сова – она принесла письмо от тети Флер. Письмо, написанное идеально четким и изящным почерком и, между прочим, адресованное самому Тэдди. Совсем забыв о завтраке, мальчик долго изучал его, а потом сообщил бабушке:

– Вики хочет приехать к нам. Можно? Это она про-дик-то-ва-ла письмо тете Флер.

– Конечно, ты можешь приглашать сюда кого угодно, – развела руками Андромеда, – только доешь скорей, а то остынет.

Ожидание приезда Вики Уизли, да и _выжидание_, пока бабушка забудет о маггле, надо сказать, не причиняло Тэдди никаких неудобств, потому что в тот же день мальчик столкнулся с совершенно непонятной вещью - почти тайной! Обнаружилась она, когда Тэдди, выбравшись из подвала после трехчасового подкарауливания мышей, решил осмотреть изменившийся до неузнаваемости и совершенно чистый дом. Мальчик гадал, куда бабушка поставила те замечательные лилово-оранжевые кресла с ножками-мышками - ведь ей они наверняка очень понравились, иначе и быть не могло - такие замечательные кресла...

Лилово-оранжевой обивки не обнаружилось ни в одной из комнат, куда заглядывал Тэдди. Он был так уверен, что бабушка переставит эти кресла, что даже не подумал заглянуть в ту, где он их (а заодно книжный шкаф и большую кровать) обнаружил.

Андромеда с самого утра не видела внука - он то пропадал в подвале, то бродил вокруг дома, словно что-то разыскивая. Знай она Тэдди хуже, наверное, непременно заподозрила бы его в желании сбежать без спроса в деревню. Но Тэдди не стал бы делать что-то без спроса, хотя бы потому, что запрещали ему очень мало вещей. А потому просить о чем-то он не боялся.

Пока внук выманивал мышей из норы с помощью великодушно выделенной ею гречневой крупы, Андромеда готовила обед для самого Тэдди. Как ни странно, при всей ее аккуратности и любви к порядку, у неряхи-мужа и страшной растяпы-дочери кулинарные изыски (да и просто вкусная еда) всегда получались гораздо лучше - об этом она думала каждый раз, криво нарезая капусту, срезая с картофелин слишком толстую кожуру, бросая в бульон слишком много соли - конечно, все это можно было делать с помощью заклинаний, но так получалось еще хуже... Во всяком случае, делая все вручную, она могла хотя бы регулировать масштабы неизменно случавшихся кулинарных трагедий.

- Ба...

Нож сорвался и проехал по пальцу. Она всплеснула руками, и лохмотья свеженарезанной капусты полетели во все стороны.

- Тэдди! - Андромеда невольно вскрикнула и тряхнула пострадавшей рукой. А потом тише (забеспокоившись, что напугала внука) прибавила: - Не пугай меня так больше!

Тэдди улыбнулся, прикрывая ладонью улыбку.

- Я не пугал тебя! Я только спросить хотел...

- Да? - Андромеда со вздохом вытащила палочку, залечила порез и теперь собирала с пола рассыпавшуюся капусту.

- Зачем ты закрыла комнату с креслами?

Собранная кучка капусты полетела вниз вместе с ножом. Андромеда вскрикнула от неожиданности, а Тэдди отпрыгнул на всякий случай подальше: такого с бабушкой еще не случалось...

- Да что это со мной? - хором с его мыслями воскликнула Андромеда.

- Может, ты просто не любишь тушеную капусту, - предположил Тэдди и задумчиво прибавил: - Я вот терпеть не могу...

Андромеда пропустила мимо ушей замечание внука. Она сосредоточенно сгребла всю рассыпавшуюся капусту и высыпала ее в раковину.

- Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты заходил в эту комнату, - напряженно ответила она.

- Но а почему? - Тэдди подошел к раковине, открыл воду и аккуратно прополоскал пострадавшую капусту. Андромеда невольно улыбнулась. Тэдди сейчас вел себя совсем как она сама с Нимфадорой после очередного масштабного погрома кухни. Впрочем, результатом таких погромов обычно бывало что-то вкусное. Но то же была Нимфадора... Насчет собственных кулинарных талантов Андромеда не обольщалась.

Но Тэдди (хотя она и надеялась на это) вовсе не собирался менять тему разговора:

- Так почему? - настойчиво переспросил он, выложив отмытую капусту на разделочную доску.

- Потому что, - очень медленно, стараясь придумать поправдоподобнее ответ, начала Андромеда, - понимаешь, в этой комнате... - но никаких правдоподобных идей у нее не было, кроме смутных мыслей о будто бы живущем в книжном шкафу боггарте. - Там...

Но договорить ей не удалось: в дверь постучали.

- Это крестный? - взвился Тэдди и едва вновь не опрокинул все ту же капусту.

- Но Гарри не писал, что приедет... - пробормотала Андромеда, втайне радуясь, что объяснение откладывается. Она выглянула в окно: у низкой плетеной изгороди стояла невысокая полная женщина, совершенно Андромеде не знакомая.

- Миссис Тонкс! - крикнула она, заметив в окне Андромеду. - Добрый день! Я не помешала?

- Э-э, не совсем, - рассеянно ответила Андромеда. - Я сейчас выйду к вам.

Тэдди остался на кухне. Он стоял у окна и видел, как бабушка прошла через двор, как она кивнула неожиданной гостье, а та стала быстро-быстро что-то в ответ рассказывать. Бабушка слушала минуты три, а потом предложила, видимо, зайти в дом. Гостья радостно закивала, и вот уже ее высокий, но довольно приятный голос зазвучал в коридоре:

- ...и вы понимаете, миссис Тонкс, Сол жил тут пять лет. Он добрый очень, мухи не обидит, слово даю... А вы ведь...

Они уже прошли в гостиную. Гостья, похоже, не собиралась замолкать, чтоб у Андромеды не появилось возможности высказать свои аргументы.

Внезапно Тэдди озарила идея: все равно бабушка расскажет ему об этой гостье, а значит, сейчас можно было посмотреть: вдруг замок не такой уж и прочный – и он сможет пролезть в запертую комнату? Тэдди выглянул из кухни. Дверь в гостиную была слегка приоткрыта, и оттуда – только слегка приглушенно – доносился высокий голос гостьи. Надо было подождать: ведь в ближайшие три минуты бабушка предложит ей чай, а значит (ведь гостья – маггла) пойдет на кухню – и увидит, что Тэдди вертится вокруг запертой комнаты. Значит, нужно было подождать…

Действительно, ровно через пять минут Андромеда, страшно уже устав от болтливой гостьи, пошла делать чай. Тэдди копался в шкафчике над столом, разыскивая, видимо, новую порцию гречневой крупы. На полу у его ног валялось несколько бумажных пакетиков, в которых Андромеда хранила сушеные травы. Наверное, Тэдди смахнул их, увлекшись поисками, и не заметил.

- Это миссис Дойер из деревни, - объяснила Андромеда, наполняя чайник. - Оказывается, тот бродяга успел уже на нас нажаловаться.

- А что он рассказал? - с любопытством спросил Тэдди.

- Ничего особенного, - покачала головой Андромеда. Она направила на чайник палочку, и над ним сразу же закружился легкий пар. - Сказал, наверное, что мы родственники миссис Тонкс, что мы его выставили...

Она раздраженно махнула рукой. Тэдди кивнул и осторожно налил кипяток в заварочный чайник.

- Спасибо, - немного растерянно пробормотала Андромеда, вспомнив о постоянно рассыпавшейся капусте. - Ты поставишь ее тушиться?

Тэдди снова кивнул. Андромеда вздохнула, поставила на поднос чашки, сахарницу и чайник, осторожно взяла поднос и вышла их кухни.

Тэдди быстро плеснул в глубокую сковороду немного масла и высыпал туда капусту. Пересолить ее, что ли?.. Ладно, не надо портить еду. Полминуты у него ушло на то, чтоб зажечь огонь и сделать его очень слабым. Наконец он накрыл сковороду крышкой и выскользнул из кухни.

Дверь в гостиную по-прежнему была слегка приоткрыта.

- ...все распродавали потихоньку. Миссис Тонкс решила, что лучше уж при жизни исполнить условия завещания, тем более она долго болела и знала, что умрет, а потому...

Тэдди пошел влево по коридору - к запертой комнате и на всякий случай подергал дверную ручку. Нет, дверь, конечно же, была заперта. Тэдди бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону гостиной. Но оттуда никто выходить не собирался. Тэдди нахмурился. Как же ее открыть? Он читал не так много книг, а потому смутно представлял, как можно открыть запертую (уж точно не просто на замок, а заклинанием) дверь. Что бы сделал на его месте крестный? Не сейчас, конечно, когда он знал все на свете заклинания, но раньше, когда он был совсем маленьким... Он ведь и тогда смог бы открыть запертую дверь... Но как? Что бы сделал Гарри? Тэдди повертелся еще у двери и решил, что выбить ее все равно не получится... Может, как-то хитростью? Можно попробовать...

Он снова подергал дверную ручку, но на сей раз гораздо громче, чтоб бабушка услышала. Он улыбнулся, когда из гостиной донеслись слова:

- Я сейчас, миссис Дойер. Кажется, мой Тэдди что-то натворил.

Она выглянула из гостиной и сразу же встретилась взглядом с внуком. Мальчик стоял у двери в их с Тэдом комнату и очевидно очень хотел попасть внутрь. Интересно, зачем?..

- Ты мне так и не сказала... - ответил на безмолвный вопрос Тэдди.

Андромеда нервно пожала плечами:

- А это так важно?

- Ну... да. Там были книжки, - в порыве вдохновения заявил Тэдди, - я хотел взять одну, а то все мои дома остались.

- Я могу наколдовать их сюда, - быстро ответила Андромеда и с подозрением прибавила: - И с каких пор Тэдди Ремус Люпин так полюбил читать?

- Ну... Мне стало интересно. У нас совсем не было маггловских книжек. Я хочу картинки посмотреть.

Маггловских? Андромеда вздохнула. Ладно, если он думает, что книги маггловские, то пусть... Сам-то он все равно не догадается. Она достала из кармана связку ключей и отцепила самый маленький. Он был заколдован так, что только хозяйка могла снять его со связки. А на связке или снятый чужими руками он бы просто не открыл дверь.

- Вот, бери.

Тэдди неохотно взял маленький блестящий ключ. Мальчик готов был заплакать от разочарования: бабушка так легко согласилась! Значит нет там никакой тайны...

- Миссис Тонкс, - донесся из гостиной звонкий голос миссис Дойер, - не требуется ли моя помощь?

- Иди, - кивнула в сторону двери Андромеда, - выберешь книгу – позови меня, я открою шкаф. Но пока не прочитаешь, больше я тебя в эту комнату не пущу.

Тэдди кивнул. Он посмотрел еще немного на дверь, которая всего минуту назад была такой загадочной, а теперь уже не представляла из себя ничего особенного. Там, внутри, просто куча старых вещей… старых и пыльных вещей, а кресла, наверное, показались бабушке уродливыми, вот она и оставила их там. Ничего загадочного. Да еще и книжку надо будет прочитать, а то бабушка сразу поймет, что он врал.

Он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и легко повернул его. Да, на этот раз тут было и вполовину не так пыльно, как в прошлый. Бабушка к тому же немного переставила кресла и, кажется, обработала стекла шкафа антипылевым заклинанием – они теперь тускло поблескивали, а корешки книг были видны намного лучше. Тэдди, прищурившись, их разглядывал. Судя по всему картинок не было ни в одной, а если и были, то неподвижные – книги-то маггловские… Тэдди вздохнул. Пожалуй, больше всего ему понравилось название «Повелительница смерти», но разрешит ли ему бабушка читать такую книгу?

– …и мы все думаем, что он когда-то жил здесь, ну, не здесь, а в деревне, конечно. Потому что он очень хорошо знает улицы… – тараторила миссис Дойер. Тэдди один раз стукнул в дверь и приоткрыл ее. Гостья замолчала и с любопытством (и сочувствием) уставилась на вошедшего мальчика с мышино-серыми волосами.

– Ну что, выбрал? – обернулась к нему Андромеда.

Тэдди полуулыбнулся, заметив взгляд миссис Дойер:

– Да.

– Сейчас пойдем… Миссис Дойер, это мой внук, Тэдди Ремус.

– К-какое интересное имя… – неуверенно произнесла гостья, не сводя глаз с волос Тэдди. – А в кого такой цвет волос?

Тэдди не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– В обоих родителей, – скривив губы, ответила Андромеда. Сейчас Тэдди с его темными глазами и бледным личиком был удивительно похож на маленькую Нимфадору. – Идем. Я сейчас вернусь, миссис Дойер.

Они вышли в коридор, и Тэдди тихо спросил:

– Она вообще молчит?

Андромеда покачала головой.

Через несколько минут Тэдди уже сидел в своей комнате, держа в руках книгу с интригующим названием «Повелительница смерти». Картинок (это он проверил первым делом) внутри не оказалось, зато он выяснил, что существует целый альбом картинок к этой книжке, который продавался вместе с ней. И наверняка стоял на полке! Как же он не заметил… Надо будет потом поискать.

Он открыл книгу наугад где-то ближе к началу.

_«…чего, дорогие читатели, никогда со мной не случалось. Тем более, на Рождество._

Итак, я брел по ярко освещенным улицам, совершенно один в бесконечной толпе, и надеяться можно было, что лишь приключение или чудо спасут меня от ночевки на снегу под забором. И – хотите верьте, хотите нет – произошло то, что сначала показалось мне приключением, а позже оказалось самым настоящим чудом. Что именно? Сейчас расскажу».

Тэдди захлопнул книгу. Ну и зануда же ее писал! Нет бы сразу рассказать, что там с ним случилось, нет, он десять раз пообещает и только потом… А что же с ним все-таки произошло? Тэдди нахмурился. Нет, ему ни капли не любопытно, просто хотелось бы знать, раз уж он прочитал так много. Он снова открыл книгу примерно там же.

_«Девочка посмотрела на меня своими большими темными глазами и печально вздохнула._

– Мне не с кем встречать Рождество, – ответила она. – У меня нет дома, нет родных, вообще никого нет…

И она заплакала так горько, что я чуть не заплакал вместе с ней…»

Вот нытик! Тэдди с трудом удержался от восклицания. Интересно, сколько этому типу лет, если он с девчонкой плачет? А где же про повелительницу смерти-то?

«– Мне тоже не с кем и негде встречать Рождество, – сказал я, чтоб хоть как-то ее утешить.

Она вытерла слезы и недоверчиво посмотрела на мое с иголочки пальто. И пришлось мне объяснять, что как раз из-за этого пальто меня из дома и выставили. Но поскольку вы, дорогие читатели, уже знаете, как это произошло, повторяться я не буду.

– Вы знаете, что поступили неправильно? – строго сказала она, выслушав меня. Я покорно кивнул. Я уже и сам начинал сожалеть о том, что сделал. – Но раз вы оказались на улице, то давайте встречать Рождество вместе.

Я с радостью согласился. У меня оставалось немного денег, и я предложил моей новой знакомой пойти что-нибудь поесть. Оказалось, что она не ела уже два дня, а пила только растаявший снег.

– Значит, – сказал я, – мы с вами, мисс, сейчас отправимся в ближайшее кафе и там хорошо поедим. Договорились?

Она быстро кивнула. Теперь яркие огни города не казались мне столь уж равнодушными, на лицах прохожих я замечал улыбки, и даже то, что Рождество я по-прежнему буду встречать на улице, меня не так печалило.

– Кстати, меня зовут Дафна, – сказала моя новая знакомая, когда мы не без труда отыскали свободный столик в кафе под названием «Три Астры». Насколько я помнил, трех хозяек его звали именно Астрами…»

Тэдди закрыл книгу, но уже не раздраженно. Пожалуй, дочитать до конца стоило, но и начать нужно было с начала… Хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить, сколько лет этому типу, главному герою.

**Фуксия**

Джеймс Поттер задумчиво отрывал от письма по кусочку и раскладывал эти кусочки перед собой в ряд. Ему нравилось собирать мозаики, но делать их оказалось еще интересней! Родителей в комнате не было, а потому уничтожение еще не прочитанного письма пока никого не волновало. Миссис Поттер влетела (насколько ее положение позволяло летать) в комнату, как раз когда от покрытого трудноразбираемыми синими каракулями и кляксами листа пергамента осталась кучка мелких кусочков.

– Гарри! – воскликнула она. – Ты только посмотри, что твой сын вытворил с письмом! Я ведь его всего на пять минут оставила...

Джеймс выбрал из кучки самый синий кусочек и собрался уже рвать его на еще более мелкие клочки. Джинни в последний момент выхватила фрагмент письма у сына и направила, пока не поздно, на обрывки палочку.

– Это от Тэдди, – она махнула восстановленным письмом. – Я отдам тебе письмо, когда папа его прочитает, – успокоила она Джеймса.

Гарри взял пергамент. Похоже, Тэдди писал сам – половину слов из-за клякс едва можно было разобрать. Хотя, кажется Андромеда дала ему перо с проверкой орфографии – ошибок почти не было.

_Дорогой Гарри!_

Когда ты приедешь? Тут очень здорово, хотя в лесу я еще не был и на речке тоже. Но это она только называется так – "речка", на самом деле это такой ручей, заросший камышами. Я его видел издалека, но воду вообще не разглядел. Лес отсюда совсем недалеко, нужно пройти полмили от тропинки вниз с холма. Бабушка разрешила мне туда сходить, когда я дочитаю книжку.

У нас тут совсем нет соседей, но мне это очень нравится. Один раз приходила из деревни какая-то миссис Дойер и долго рассказывала про бродягу, который жил в нашем курятнике. Его бабушка выгнала, и он ушел в деревню жить. Вот эта миссис Дойер и просила, чтоб мы пустили его назад. Наверное, в деревне он всем надоел. Но бабушка все равно не согласилась.

Еще мне написала Вики Уизли. Она хочет приехать, и я этому очень рад. Правда, бабушка говорит, что раз Вики младше, мне придется за ней присматривать, но я-то согласен.

Вообще, я хотел тебе о другом рассказать. Та книга, про которую я в самом начале говорил..."

Книга Тэдди поразила. Андромеда только изумлялась, наблюдая за тем, как увлеченно ее внук читает: очень медленно, иногда проговаривая вслух, потому что из-за нелюбви к этому занятию до сих пор Тэдди читал не очень хорошо.

– Что тебя там так заинтересовало? – спросила как-то Андромеда.

– Там про девочку, – немного подумав, ответил ей внук, – которая сбежала из приюта. У нее совсем не было родных, понимаешь? И она сбежала... И долго бродила потом по городу, пока ее главный герой не нашел...

Андромеда помнила эту книгу, она даже помнила имя главной героини, помнила даже, что они тогда поссорились из-за этого имени.

– ...девочку зовут Дафна, – продолжил Тэдди, – и мне она очень нравится...

Уверенность из его голоса куда-то испарилась: Тэдди внезапно начал тянуть слова, делать большие паузы между ними. Очевидно не хотел договаривать.

– Тебе книга из-за Дафны нравится?

– Н-нет, не совсем... – и Тэдди замолк. Не говорить же в самом деле бабушке, что главный герой, который хоть и страшный бездельник и зануда, согласился помочь Дафне оживить ее умерших родителей?

В день, когда должна была приехать Виктуар, погода испортилась, и Тэдди, время от времени отрывая взгляд от книги, смотрел в окно, совершенно уверенный, что вот-вот прилетит сова с письмом, где тетя Флер сообщит, что из-за плохой погоды она решила не отпускать Вики к Тэдди.

Он уже прочитал тот эпизод о встрече главного героя (Тэдди никак не мог выяснить, как же его зовут, он словно увиливал от упоминания собственного имени), и девочки Дафны и теперь внимательно изучал их долгий разговор о том, как и почему Дафна сбежала из приюта, о том, что она осталась совсем одна (здесь Тэдди неизменно начинал шмыгать носом), о том, что есть способ вернуть ее родителей, если она очень-очень захочет, чтоб они вернулись... Тэдди поднял голову и посмотрел в окно.

Поднимался ветер, и ветки яблони стучали в окно, а яблоки падали, глухо стукаясь о землю. На том маленьком уголке затянутого тучами неба, который был виден сквозь ветки, Тэдди разглядел точку. Она постепенно росла и, конечно же, принимала вид совы. Тэдди вздохнул и отложил книгу. Сейчас придется сочинять ответ для Вики...

Но письмо оказалось очень длинным и – от Гарри.

_"Дорогой Тэдди,_ – писал крестный, – _я очень был рад получить твое письмо. Это хорошо, что тебе не скучно, потому что я смогу приехать очень нескоро. Зато когдая приеду, ты сможешь подробней рассказать мне о книге, которую читаешь. Думаю, Андромеда очень рада, что усадила тебя за чтение..._

Но есть кое-что, о чем, думаю, совершенно необходимо тебя предупредить: книга, которую ты читаешь, наверняка написана магглом, который не очень хорошо разбирается в том, что может сделать магия, а что не может. Потому я сомневаюсь, что, используя описанный в книге ритуал, ты сможешь что-то изменить.

Вернуть тех, кто уже умер, к жизни такими, какими они были до смерти, невозможно, да и не нужно. Те, кто умер, всегда рядом с нами, а искать пути вернуть их – прямая дорога к отчаянию и горю..."

Тэдди поднял голову. Его пальцы дрожали, а в глазах уже блестели слезы. Как крестный мог так говорить? Как он мог? Ведь и его родители умерли, когда он был совсем маленьким... Ведь и он наверняка мечтал, чтоб они были живы!

Мальчик смял письмо, не дочитав. Ему совершенно не интересно было знать, что еще думал крестный, что еще советовал ему.

С утра, когда тучи только начали собираться, Андромеда развела огонь в камине, и теперь расстроенный Тэдди вышел из комнаты и направился в гостиную, чтоб поскорей бросить расстроившее его письмо в камин.

– Письмо от Гарри? – Андромеда сидела у ярко горевшего камина и вязала. Она еще весной обещала к следующей зиме связать внуку пестрый свитер и такую же шапку.

– Да, – неохотно пробормотал Тэдди. Он подошел к камину и, прищурившись от его жара, бросил смятый пергамент в огонь.

– Он не приедет? – понимающе сказала Андромеда.

– Угу, – буркнул Тэдди, радуясь, что бабушка по-своему истолковала уничтожение письма и не догадалась об истинной причине.

– Ничего, – улыбнулась Андромеда, – зато Виктуар вот-вот здесь будет. Утром миссис Уизли через камин сообщила мне... – она внимательно посмотрела на внука: – А чего это у тебя глаза покрасневшие? Ты из-за Гарри расстроился?

Тэдди быстро покачал головой.

– Жарко очень, – пробормотал он, отводя глаза.

Андромеда нежно провела рукой по волосам внука (сейчас они были цвета фуксии – как у девочки Дафны из книги).

– Тогда я пока потушу огонь.

Тэдди рассеянно кивнул и быстро вытер слезы, которые снова навернулись на глаза. Андромеда напряженно наблюдала за ним: все-таки так честней – позволить ему читать эту книгу... Раз уж сама она так мало рассказывает ему о родителях, то хотя бы так он что-то узнает. Пусть это и не ее вина, пусть она просто не может себя заставить, до сих пор – не получается.

Андромеда прикрыла глаза. Ей совсем ничего не стоило сейчас вспомнить ту давнюю ссору. Тэд тогда увлечено пересказывал ей сюжет...

– _Дафна?_ Ты в своем уме?

– А... что? Разве плохое имя? По-моему, красивое... Да и Ним...

– Вот именно! Ним...

– Ба! – вмешался в ее воспоминания встревоженный голос Тэдди.

– А? – испуганно посмотрела на внука Андромеда.

– Ты о чем-то задумалась, – криво улыбнулся он, – а тут...

Он махнул в сторону камина, где виднелась голова Билла Уизли.

– Доброе утро, Андромеда. Две самые красивые женщины в моей семье наконец собрались, и одну из них я, как и обещал, присылаю к вам.

Голова Билла пропала из камина, а Тэдди радостно запрыгал. Не успел он загадать, появится Вики через камин или аппарирует вместе с миссис Уизли, как раздался мелодичный звонок.

– Это они? – живо подпрыгнул Тэдди. Андромеда покачала головой.

– Нет, – немного удивленно сказала она, – это почтальон.

Она вышла из дома и неторопясь спустилась с холма. Ветер, нагнав туч, улегся. Воздух был совершенно неподвижным и таким густым, что к нему, казалось, можно было прикоснуться. Тучи висели очень низко. Андромеде не нравилась такая погода, когда все затихало, замирало в ожидании, потому что это ожидание природы передавалось и ей, и она, внутренне замерев, словно нетерпеливо на что-то надеялась, ненадолго – до первых капель дождя – теряла покой и ждала. Вот как сейчас – с самого утра, когда увидела низкие тучи и почувствовала, что воздух полон влаги. Наверное, первый раз за многие годы это ожидание было хоть сколько-нибудь оправданным: совершенно неожиданно кто-то прислал письмо.

"Впрочем, – сказала себе Андромеда, – может, это просто ящиком ошиблись".

Почтовый ящик стоял на склоне холма, там, где тропа сворачивала в сторону деревни. И хотя Андромеда спускалась очень медленно, когда она подошла к утопавшему в высокой траве ящику, почтальон еще не ушел. Он задумчиво изучал стоящий на холме дом, почесывая грязную бороду... и вблизи оказался совсем не почтальоном.

– Вы? – Андромеда даже остановилась от возмущения. – Что вы тут...

– Э-э, – бродяга отступил на полшага от ящика и сделал приглашающий жест, – я п-письмо п-принес, м-миссис Тонкс. Д-для вас от н-нашей м-миссис Д-дойер. Оно т-там, я н-не думал, что вы т-ак б-быстро з-заб-бирать придете.

– Вы работаете почтальоном? – зачем-то уточнила Андромеда.

– Н-не совсем, – покачал головой бродяга. – Эт-то все м-миссис Дойер. П-понимаете, м-мистер Д-дойер почтальон, а она вечно его п-по с-своим делам г-гоняет. Н-но с-сегодня они п-поругались, и она п-пришла ко м-мне и г-говорит: "А т-ты не м-мог бы, С-сол..."

– Я поняла, – прервала его путаные объяснения Андромеда. Она почему-то не хотела приближаться к почтовому ящику, пока этот тип стоял возле него, а потому сейчас неловко оглядывалась на дом и не знала, что сказать.

– Вы з-заберете п-письмо, м-миссис Т-тонкс?

Это прозвучало слишком внезапно – она уже забыла, что этот тип знает ее имя.

– Заберу! – с неожиданно нахлынувшим раздражением она шагнула к почтовому ящику, вынула из кармана связку ключей и с громким щелчком открыла дверцу. Небольшой конверт вывалился из ящика и скользнул в густую (а сейчас еще и сырую) траву.

Бродяга задумчиво наблюдал за ее лихорадочными действиями и уходить очевидно не собирался.

– В-вы с-себя к-как чувствуете? – сочувственно спросил бродяга, когда она внезапно выронила с трудом выуженное из травы письмо. Андромеда посмотрела на него снизу вверх и криво улыбнулась. Раздражение почему-то отступило, и теперь ей было неловко – за собственную неловкость.

– Это погода, – неопределенно ответила она, наконец поднимаясь с корточек и сжимая в руке влажный, немного грязный конверт.

– Д-да, понимаю, – кивнул бродяга, – я т-тоже б-беспокойным ст-тановлюсь перед д-дождем. К-кто его знает, п-почему.

Он вздохнул, а Андромеда вновь ощутила неприятную неловкость: что за причуда разговаривать с этим мерзким типом? Она сжала письмо в руках. Как же он ее раздражает!.. Раздражает – уже хотя бы тем, что изо всех сил пытается пролезть на _ее_ территорию. А еще… Впрочем, ничего «еще» и не было.

– Н-ну, я п-пошел, – неуверенно заявил бродяга, словно надеясь, что его снова – в благодарность за письмо – пустят жить в курятник.

– Спасибо за письмо, – бросила она, словно угадав его мысли, и развернулась к дому. Скорей бы пошел дождь...

Флер и Виктуар аппарировали к дому Андромеды и Тэдди, когда мальчик в одиночестве сидел у потухшего камина и читал. Услышав стук в дверь, Тэдди решил, что список разочарований на сегодня наверняка подошел уже к концу, и это точно его так давно ожидаемая гостья. И это была действительно она. В сопровождении тети Флер, конечно, но это было гораздо менее важно.

Виктуар вошла в дом и сразу же обернулась к матери и капризно заявила:

– Тут ду-ушно, maman!

– Скоро дождь, милая, – миссис Уизли ласково погладила дочку по светло-рыжим кудряшкам. – Везде душно. Тэдди, bon jour!

– Bon jour! – с готовностью (и с акцентом) отозвался мальчик, который давно уже нахватался от Виктуар разных французских выражений.

– Пусть он скорей пойдет! – продолжила ныть Виктуар. Тэдди удивленно посмотрел на гостью и вдруг понял, в чем дело. Он же не поздоровался!.. А Вики всегда так переживает, когда на ее не замечаешь!

– Привет, Вики! – он торжественно протянул ей руку. Девочка тут же перестала капризничать и заулыбалась.

– Привет, Тэдди!

На ней была красивая темно-розовая мантия – совершенно в тон волосам Тэдди.

– Я попросила maman изменить цвет моего платья, когда узнала от рара, какие у тебя волосы, – объяснила Виктуар.

– Да, et parce que мы задержались, – прибавила миссис Уизли.

Тут дверь открылась, впуская сырой преддождевой воздух, и вошла Андромеда.

– Bon jour, моя дорогая! – Флер бросилась обнимать хозяйку дома, а Тэдди, решив, что взрослым и без них с Вики будет неплохо, потащил свою гостью в комнату.

Только через час, когда Флер наконец распрощалась и аппарировала домой, Андромеда прочитала письмо миссис Дойер. Та приглашала ее на ужин вечером – и ждала у себя около восьми. И если еще утром Андромеда, не задумываясь, просто написала бы миссис Дойер, что ей дела не позволяют прийти и все такое прочее, но сейчас что-то изменилось; Андромеда сама пока не понимала, что могло интересовать ее в деревне, чем могла так уж волновать перспектива прогуляться перед грозой в неизвестную деревню к полузнакомой миссис Дойер. Впрочем, с соседями – пусть и очень далекими – стоило поддерживать знакомство.

Успокоив себя таким простым объяснением, Андромеда задумалась над гораздо более непривычным в последние годы вопросом: что же ей надеть? У нее совсем не было маггловской, а потому нужно было выбрать какую-нибудь мантию и попытаться превратить ее в платье… А еще прическа… Может, проще вообще никуда не идти?

Вышла из дома она только через час (все это время было потрачено на то, чтоб превратить темно-зеленую мантию в некое подобие – нарядного! – платья и по-новому заплести волосы), уже ни капли не удивляясь тому, что маленькая Виктуар отказывалась аппарировать, пока ее мантию не перекрасят в нужный ей цвет.

Погода не изменилась. Тучи все также низко нависали над головой, воздух был совершенно неподвижен. Аппарировать Андромеде не хотелось, чтобы успокоиться нужно было пройтись – да и рискованно было аппарировать в неизвестную деревню. Мало ли кто увидит ее внезапное появление посреди улицы!

«Это все погода, – в который раз сказала себе Андромеда, спускаясь с холма, – это из-за погоды…»

**В темно-синем бархате**

- Бабушка ушла в гости, - сказал Тэдди, закрывая за собой дверь.

- Вы уже успели с кем-то подружиться тут? - вежливо спросила Виктуар и в сотый раз принялась разглаживать складки на темно-розовой мантии.

- Недавно приходила какая-то миссис Дойер из деревни, - пояснил Тэдди. - А теперь она пригласила бабушку к себе. Письмо прислала даже… верней, не прислала, а передала.

Теперь он оставался за старшего, и это было с одной стороны очень приятно, а с другой – жутко ответственно, ведь Виктуар – гостья, а значит ее нужно развлекать, чтоб не скучала, а у Тэдди – хоть он изо всех сил старался говорить как можно серьезней и (одновременно) интересней – сейчас в голове вертелась только одна мысль, которая едва ли развлекла бы Вики, увлеченную складками на мантии. Это было жутко обидно, на самом деле! Ведь он так хотел увидеть Вики, но теперь совсем не мог придумать, что сказать – и только в отчаянии ерошил темно-розовые (совсем как ее мантия) волосы и то и дело менял форму ушей.

- Может, мы тоже пойдем погуляем? - Виктуар – после пятиминутного молчания – наконец подняла голову и выглянула в окно. - А то потом пойдет дождь, и я не посмотрю на лес.

Тэдди с тоской посмотрел на книгу, которая лежала на полу у ножки кровати, взъерошил волосы, потом выглянул в окно. Да, дождь вот-вот пойдет. Было очень душно, а в сгущающихся сумерках воздух казался еще плотней.

– Уже темно, – медленно сказал Тэдди, отвернувшись от окна, – а потому в лес все равно сегодня мы не пойдем. А может… – он запнулся и быстро выпалил: – А может, ты поможешь мне в одном деле? Оно важное… очень-очень важное, ты даже себе представить не можешь…

Виктуар отвлеклась от мантии и удивленно посмотрела на Тэдди. Темные глаза мальчика лихорадочно блестели, а лицо – или это были отсветы ярких волос? – пылало.

– Ой, ты поэтому такой скучный? – внезапно догадалась она. – Тебе что-то надо сделать. А я мешаю?

– Ты… – Тэдди покраснел, – ты не… не мешаешь, – выдавил он. – Просто мне надо…

Виктуар кивнула:

– Давай, я помогу. Это ведь веселей, чем лес?

Тэдди снова запустил пальцы во взъерошенную шевелюру цвета фуксии и кивнул.

Андромеда легко нашла дом Дойеров: нужно было пройти вниз по главной улице до фонарного столба, напротив которого и жил почтальон. Там даже табличка обнаружилась, гласившая, что Дойеры разносили почту по деревне (и по трем соседним тоже) вот уже сто лет.

Миссис Дойер во дворе собирала осыпавшиеся под утренним ветром яблоки.

– Вот и вы! – она бросила в корзину еще три яблока и помахала Андромеде. – Добрый вечер, миссис Тонкс. Проходите, я сейчас.

Дом оказался небольшим, но очень уютным – болтливая миссис Дойер, к удивлению Андромеды, похоже, была хорошей хозяйкой. Мистер Дойер при виде гостьи не проявил должной радости, но это, вспомнив разговор с бродягой (с Солом, кажется, его так зовут), Андромеда приписала недавней ссоре супругов.

Она тоже редко радовалась гостям, когда они (не гости, конечно!) ссорились с Тэдом, или – еще хуже, потому что случалось чаще – с Нимфадорой. Андромеда внезапно вспомнила их последнее отмеченное вместе Рождество, впрочем, не совсем даже вместе – Нимфадора тогда зашла совсем ненадолго и умудрилась надолго перессорить всех одним только своим мрачным видом. И хотя они помирились, все равно – гости, собравшиеся немного позже, косились на Андромеду как-то странно, а Тэд весь вечер выглядел немного растерянным и умудрился почти сжечь имбирное печенье, которым собирался украшать елку (а перед этим добавил в тесто слишком много имбиря). Невольно Андромеда улыбнулась этим воспоминаниям, которые были бы, наверное, по-настоящему веселыми, если бы не...

– …миссис Тонкс?

– А? – Андромеда вздрогнула и быстро посмотрела на испуганного мистера Дойера. – Простите, я задумалась. Я…

– Ничего-ничего, – хозяйка дома поставила полную корзину с яблоками на пол. – Сейчас такая духота, что все время задуматься тянет… Я вот тоже весь день как чумная хожу. Да и все…

Сейчас миссис Дойер раздражала Андромеду намного меньше, хотя болтала, пожалуй, даже больше. И по-прежнему о всякой ерунде.

– …оказывает дурное влияние. Так даже ученые говорят. Никогда еще такой духоты не было, во всяком случае, я не помню! Мне Вайолет рассказала – вот полчаса назад, что ей были видения – словно мертвые на кладбище повставали из могил! Жуть просто! А Мэлли говорила, что ее куры странно себя вели… бегали по курятнику словно в танце, какими-то кругами… ну, как специально… И пели! А на рынке сегодня…

Так, беспрерывно болтая, миссис Дойер, провела Андромеду в гостиную и накрыла стол. Гостья только поражалась, как можно было без помощи магии делать все с такой скоростью. Мистер Дойер, не расположенный участвовать в беседе, включил телевизор, но супруга немедленно велела его выключить.

– Во-первых, у нас гости, – непререкаемым тоном заявила она, – а во-вторых, мало ли что может произойти! Сегодня погода такая, что… – и она снова принялась пересказывать все, услышанные за день сплетни.

– Кажется, ты просто хочешь потрепаться, – недовольно буркнул (и остался неуслышанным) мистер Дойер и уставился в свою тарелку. Но долго мрачным он не оставался. Андромеда улыбнулась, глядя, как меняется выражение его лица под воздействием вкусного ужина. А миссис Дойер болтала…

– …и тогда я ей говорю: «Вайолет, милая, ну как такое может быть, чтобы мертвые из могил встали?» А она мне…

Шторы в гостиной Дойеров были темно-зеленые с тускло-серым узором – совершенно таким же, как на тех стульях, у которых Тэд менял цвет обивки. Наверное, миссис Тонкс – которая Мэдди Тонкс – покупала ткань для обивки вместе с миссис Дойер – и миссис Дойер решила приобрести такую же для штор. Или наоборот.

– Да, – заметив взгляд Андромеды, миссис Дойер перескочила на новую тему, – это миссис Тонкс себе на обивку для мебели купила, а потом ей что-то не понравилось, а мне как раз очень понравилось – и она почти всю ткань мне и подарила. А обитые этой зеленью кресла она внуку подарила, когда они с женой к ней…

Миссис Дойер осеклась.

– Ой… то есть это… в-вашему мужу.

Андромеду почему-то рассмешило это совпадение.

– Мы сменили обивку, – заверила она хозяйку. – Я не большой любитель такого сочетания цветов. А у вас оно очень уместно выглядит. Очень уютно.

Через полтора часа, когда уже совсем стемнело, а на деревню к тому же опустился густой туман, Андромеда засобиралась домой. Мистер Дойер к тому времени уже дремал над недопитым чаем, а миссис Дойер закончила пересказ последних сплетен о губительности установившейся погоды.

Разумеется, одну Андромеду не отпустили, да она бы и не нашла сама дорогу: миссис Дойер не терпящим возражений голосом велела мужу проводить гостью.

– Там же такой туман! И опасно! И нечего лениться – прогулки после ужина еще никому не вредили.

Вскоре сонный и не очень-то довольный мистер Дойер, вооружившись слабо горевшим фонариком, плелся позади Андромеды и ворчал. Ее это не раздражало, наоборот – после болтовни жены было интересно послушать мнение мужа.

Сейчас улица казалась странной и чужой. Иди Андромеда одна, наверное, она бы до смерти перепугалась, да еще и заблудилась бы.

- На вашем месте, - неожиданно перестал бурчать и вполне внятно заявил мистер Дойер, - я не стал очень уж верить Мэгги.

Андромеда обернулась. Он стоял и вглядывался в туман, сильно щурясь. Фонарик да и едва горевший уличный фонарь не разгоняли промозглую мглу.

- Но погода в самом деле странная, мистер Дойер, - почти весело сказала Андромеда. - Давно такой не было...

- Но вся эта трепотня про мертвецов...

Он не договорил: с холма вниз плыл густой буро-оранжевый дым.

- Это же... - растерянно пробормотал мистер Дойер, а Андромеда уже бежала вверх по тропе, путаясь в полах длинного платья.

- ...и этот тип сказал Дафне, что смерть можно победить, если вызвать ее на дуэль, понимаешь? - за час до появления над домом Тонксов бурого дыма Тэдди подробно объяснял Виктуар свой план. - А раз у смерти уже нет непобедимой палочки, - тут глаза Виктуар округлились от удивления, - ну да, это мне крестный рассказывал... Да, так вот, если стащить у бабушки палочку и вызвать смерть на дуэль и победить ее...

- Но... Нам же еще нельзя... - задумчиво проговорила Виктуар, накручивая на палец золотисто-рыжий локон. - И ты не знаешь заклинания...

- А вот и знаю! - воскликнул Тэдди, проигнорировав первое замечание. - Этот тип, главный герой, рассказывает Дафне про ри-ту-ал, с помощью которого можно вызвать смерть... И там есть и про заклинание.

- Нет, - тихо сказала девочка, - я не о том. Ты не знаешь такие сильные заклинания, которыми можно победить смерть на дуэли.

- А... так это не сложно. Я спрошу... - он хотел сказать, что спросит у крестного, но вспомнил об уничтоженном письме и помрачнел. - Я...

Тэдди опустил голову. Где же можно было узнать пару сильных заклинаний? Впрочем, это можно решить и потом, сейчас главное заручиться согласием Вики.

- Мы узнаем! Я придумаю, как, - твердо сказал он. - Но ты согласна мне помочь?

- Мама говорила, что твоя мама была очень красивой, хотя и не-неловкой, а твой папа очень храбрым, хотя и глупым...

- Мой папа не был... - начал было Тэдди, но осекся и замолчал. Красивой... Его мама была красивой. Она умела менять цвет волос и вообще меняться. И все роняла. Его папа был оборотнем, но еще и очень добрым и... И храбрым.

Это все он знал, но теперь - очень скоро (что бы там не говорил крестный) - он узнает, как звучит ее голос, как она улыбается, он покажет отцу новую метлу, которую подарил Гарри… они, может быть, даже будут вчетвером в квиддич играть - его родители, его крестный и он. А бабушка будет судьей... Тэдди даже рассмеялся, вообразив бабушку со свистком.

На этом фантазии его оборвались.

- Так ты мне поможешь? - повторил, уже гораздо тише, Тэдди, стараясь как можно незаметней смахнуть слезы.

Виктуар серьезно посмотрела на Тэдди.

- Мне кажется, это не честно... что твои папа и мама умерли.

- И дедушка, - вставил Тэдди, не совсем понимая, к чему она клонит.

- И дедушка... Но у тебя есть хотя бы бабушка... Это как... - она немного подумала, - вот как дядя Фрэд, который тоже умер, но раз дядя Джордж совсем такой же, то это не так... грустно. Мне кажется. А у тебя совсем никого... Даже другие бабушка и дедушка умерли. Поэтому... Я думаю, надо тебе помочь. А... С чего мы начнем? Если ты не знаешь заклинаний...

- Мы... - Тэдди задумался лишь на мгновение. - Мы сейчас внимательно прочитаем ри-ту-ал, который надо будет провести. А завтра утром найдем место, где все лучше устроить.

Вики кивнула и потянулась за книгой.

- Я там закладку оставил, - пробормотал Тэдди.

Виктуар открыла там, где уголок страницы был загнут.

- Мама говорит, что так делать нельзя, - задумчиво сказала девочка. Тэдди покраснел.

- Тут совсем нет картинок?

- Нет. Они в отдельном альбоме. Это такое спе-циаль-ное издание. Вот, смотри.

Тэдди указал на выделенный синими чернилами абзац. Виктуар, слегка нахмурившись, принялась читать вслух. Читала она тоже не очень быстро, но не так медленно, как Тэдди.

- _"Тогда мы вызовем смерть на дуэль, моя милая Дафна, - сказал я и погладил ее по голове, снова поразившись необыкновенному цвету ее волос"_, - Виктуар замолчала и вопросительно посмотрела на Тэдди.

- Они у нее темно-розовые, как фуксия, - отчего-то смутившись, пробормотал мальчик. - Бабушка говорила, что мама тоже любила этот цвет...

- А, - Виктуар кивнула и продолжила чтение: _"Она улыбнулась, и я поймал себя на мысли, что за эти часы успел сильно привязаться к этой одинокой девочке._

- Мы, - Дафна хлопнула в ладоши, - действительно вызовем смерть на дуэль! Но... Как мы победим ее? Как можно победить смерть на дуэли?"

Виктуар снова прервала чтение.

- Он волшебник? - уточнила она. Тэдди кивнул и прибавил:

- Бабушка сказала, что автор много насочинял, но что-то правда отгадал.

- То есть автор - маггл?

- Ага. Продолжай, сейчас самое главное будет.

- _"И так вышло, дорогой мой читатель, что оказавшись без крыши над головой, разругавшись со всей семьей, я в тот рождественский вечер еще и нарушил закон, рассказав маленькой Дафне о волшебниках. Вы спросите меня: "Почему же, мистер Уайт, вас не арестовали?" А я отвечу, что вы очень наблюдательны, но я расскажу об этом немного позже, когда придет время. Сейчас же важней всего будет описать тот ритуал, который, как мне казалось, мог вернуть Дафне семью"_.

Неожиданно Виктуар рассмеялась. Тэдди посмотрел на нее и тоже заулыбался:

- Да, он нудный немного, этот мистер Уайт, но вообще ничего. Читай.

Виктуар взяла книгу, но не успела и слова прочитать, как из коридора донесся странный стук. Девочка бросила испуганный взгляд в туманные сумерки за окном.

- Эт-то твоя бабушка?

Тэдди выглянул в коридор.

- Нет, там пусто.

- Но я слышала... шаги! И стук!

- Показалось, - неуверенно сказал Тэдди, который и сам слышал шаги в коридоре. - Но... ты лучше продолжай.

И Виктуар, вздохнув, дочитала до конца описание обряда, выдуманного неизвестным ей магглом мистером Уайтом, и страх прошел.

- Ну, - сказала она, отложив книгу, - нужна только волшебная палочка. И какая-нибудь крупа или мел, чтоб круги рисовать.

Но Тэдди, как ни странно, ее не слушал: он высматривал что-то в окне, хотя едва ли в сумерках и густом тумане что-то можно было разглядеть.

- Твоя бабушка вернулась? - немного беспокойно спросила Виктуар.

- Нет... - скрывая испуг, ответил Тэдди, - там кто-то большой. Но... Но ведь бабушка ставила антимаггловскую защиту!.. Наверное... тень от яблони!.. Бабушка говорила, что в этой деревне не живут волшебники.

Виктуар тоже подошла к окну - и тут же отпрыгнула: в тумане что-то вспыхнуло густо-оранжевым и зашипело. Тэдди прилип к оконному стеклу. Среди невесть откуда повалившего дыма и сыпящихся во все стороны искр угадывалась темная человеческая фигура.

- Там кто-то есть! - уже не испуганно, а радостно завопил Тэдди. - Идем, посмотрим!

Виктуар быстро покачала головой, но Тэдди уже схватил ее за руку и тащил за собой.

- Быстрей! Пока он не... не убежал!

И без страха Тэдди бросился в серо-синюю (и немного оранжевую) мглу, окружавшую дом. Виктуар изо всех сил тоже старалась не бояться...

- Тэдди Ремус, что здесь происходит? - от беспокойства Андромеда даже не заметила, как взбежала на не такой уж пологий холм.

- Ба... - дети остановились у яблони, и Тэдди выпустил руку Виктуар из своей.

- Ты брал мою палочку? - в оранжевом дыму Андромеда выглядела угрожающе.

- Н-нет... - Тэдди даже не ожидал подобных обвинений. - Мы читали, ба, а потом этот дым появился. Я испуга... то есть решил проверить, что там такое.

Андромеда хорошо знала своего внука, она знала, что просто так хулиганить, а уж тем более - без спроса брать ее волшебную палочку Тэдди не стал бы, но этот дым...

- Идите внутрь, - бросила Андромеда, обходя дом. Там непременно кто-то должен был... Она внезапно почувствовала, как дрожат ее руки. "Это из-за несостоявшейся грозы, - сказала она себе, - просто потому что дождь не пошел... И ничего не случилось".

Дым потихоньку рассеивался, да и туман, похоже, редел. Она, немного щурясь, вглядывалась в темноту. Как же можно было оставить палочку дома? Больше она не будет делать такие глупости... В комнате Тэдди горел свет, который слегка освещал и эту часть сада. Андромеда рассеянно посмотрела себе под ноги - на желтоватый квадрат свет и невольно вскрикнула от неожиданности: среди сухой листвы лежала палочка... Ее волшебная палочка! Но... Тэдди не добежал сюда, значит это был не Тэдди.

Андромеда подняла палочку и выставила прямо перед собой.

- Люмос! - Она быстро огляделась, а потом обошла задний двор - но ни рядом с домом, ни дальше у сараев, ни за домом никого не было.

**Серое небо**

Если Андромеда и надеялась, что утро принесет пусть не избавление от всех тревог и грозу, но хотя бы разгадку вечернего происшествия, то надежды ее не сбылись. Дождь так и не пошел, неизвестный волшебник, которому зачем-то понадобилось воровать палочку Андромеды и пускать из нее густой оранжевый туман, тоже не появился. И тревога, слишком похожая на безумное ожидание чего-то невозможного, не проходила.

- Это не мог быть маггл, - с уверенностью заявил накануне Тэдди, - у него бы палочка колдовать не стала.

- А ты откуда знаешь? - с подозрением спросила Андромеда.

- От мистера Уайта, - не стал скрывать Тэдди.

- От... - Андромеда даже запнулась на этом имени, - от мистера Уайта?

- Ну, из книжки... - поспешил уточнить Тэдди.

- Я знаю, - слишком резко и быстро отмахнулась Андромеда, но, заставив себя успокоиться, сказала: - Значит, это не маггл. Но и волшебников тут нет...

Этот разговор вспоминала Андромеда, нарезая лук для супа. Откуда здесь мог взяться волшебник? Да еще и залезть к ним в дом, украсть ее палочку... Ерунда какая-то! Не сам же Тэдди это устроил, чтоб повеселить Виктуар?..

- Ба?

Она обернулась: из-за двери выглядывал Тэдди. Сегодня его волосы снова были мышино-серыми, правда, на сей раз в честь вчерашнего тумана и сегодняшего тускло-серого неба.

- Ба, мы с Вики пойдем к ручью, хорошо?

- Только далеко не уходите, - кивнула Андромеда, - чтоб не промокнуть, если дождь пойдет.

- Да-да, - бросил Тэддди и убежал.

- Мы не будем далеко заходить, - объяснял он Виктуар, когда через пять минут они уже шли к ручью, который огибал подножие холма с другой, чем тропа, стороны, а потом бежал дальше в лес, теряясь в густой, начинавшей желтеть траве. - А то бабушка будет беспокоиться.

- Да, конечно, не будем, - заверила его Виктуар, которая после вечернего происшествия уже не горела желанием исследовать ручей. Впрочем, и Тэдди на свежий воздух выманил вовсе не ручей. Минут двадцать назад он сообщил Виктуар, что у него есть план по выяснению сильных заклинаний, но в доме об этом лучше не говорить.

- Ну, - когда они сели на траву у ручья, Виктуар слегка задыхалась, - что за план?

- Когда все легли спать, - гордо ответил Тэдди, - я еще немного почитал... Этот мистер Уайт составил список заклинаний, а я выписал их.

- Но он же маггл!

- Да, но про то, что у неволшебников палочка просто не сработает, он знал. Значит, и заклинания могут быть настоящими, так?

- Ну... - Виктуар неуверенно покачала головой.

- Точно говорю! - уверенно заявил Тэдди. - Теперь надо стащить у бабушки палочку... и немного муки или риса... Мелом на земле не очень, я попробовал.

- Когда? - Виктуар только успевала удивляться его предусмотрительности.

- Пока ты и бабушка спали, - гордо заявил мальчик. - Я думаю, надо подождать, пока бабушка оставит палочку... например, когда пойдет в гости... или когда к ней придут гости. Ой, как это долго...

Тэдди заметно приуныл. Мысль о том, что дуэль со смертью и встреча с родителями откладываются на неопределенный срок, его сильно расстроила. Вдруг Виктуар хитро улыбнулась.

- Я знаю! - заявила она. - Мы напишем ей письмо!

- От кого? - не понял Тэдди.

- От нас! Просто сунем в ящик, а когда твоя бабушка за ним пойдет, заберем палочку. Там не очень длинный ри-ту-ал...

- А когда мы его проведем, - задумчиво кивнул Тэдди, - она уже точно не будет ругаться.

Миссис Дойер с утра отправилась в единственный в их деревне магазин, который, тем не менее, являлся местным предметом гордости, ведь в соседних деревнях магазинов не имелось.

Утро было раннее, ночную прохладу еще не прогнала дневная духота, и миссис Дойер, торопливо шагая по пустынной улочке, куталась в пеструю вязаную шаль. Мистер Дойер очень любил шоколад, особенно на завтрак, а вчера последняя из припасенных плиток была съедена. Именно потому его жена столь ранним утром спешила прямо к открытию магазина.

Миссис Дойер свернула в короткий тупик, который заканчивался как раз магазином - и даже сбавила шаг от удивления: под навесом, прислонившись к беленой стене магазина, завернувшись в свой потрепанный плащ, спал Сол. Она подошла поближе и осторожно дернула его за рукав. Но спящий только отмахнулся и что-то пробормотал.

В деревне давно знали Сола, знали, что он слегка не в себе, что несколько лет назад с ним произошло что-то странное и он ничего о себе не помнит, что он сильно заикается и не приспособлен ни к какой работе, кроме самой простой, которую ему и поручали время от времени (благо роста и силы в нем хватало) и за которую иногда платили, а чаще давали еду. И жил он все пять лет в курятнике миссис Тонкс. Теперь же, когда новая миссис Тонкс его выставила, Сол бродил по деревне, просил себе работу, а ночевал на опушке леса.

- Эй, Сол, - миссис Дойер осторожно тронула носком туфли ногу Сола. На сей раз тот - то ли просто от неожиданности, то ли оттого, что ему кошмар снился - сильно вздрогнул и посмотрел на миссис Дойер глазами полными ужаса.  
Но сообразив, что перед ним всего лишь миссис Дойер поднялся на ноги и, отряхиваясь, пробормотал:

- Д-доброе ут-тро. Я... п-признаться, не сосем п-помню, к-как тут очутился...

- Понимаю, - кивнула миссис Дойер, - это погода на всех так влияет.

- П-погода? - немного растерянно переспросил Сол. - А, г-гроза и в-все т-такое. Д-да... Т-тут открыто, к-кстати.

- Тогда я пойду, - сказала миссис Дойер и вошла в магазин.

Сол еще немного постоял, а потом медленно побрел к лесу. Прежде всего его интересовал ручей, потому что пить хотелось смертельно... Холодная вода ручья оказалась настоящим спасением, от нее даже в голове немного прояснилось, но не настолько, чтоб понять, что делать дальше, а потому - для окончательного прояснения мозгов - Сол устроился в траве недалеко от ручья и задремал. Ручей журчал так успокаивающе, что тревога рассеивалась, а туман, стоявший в голове таял все быстрей, и уже почти можно было с точностью сказать, что...

- ...когда мы его проведем, - сказал кто-то очень серьезный прямо во сне Сола, - она уже точно не будет ругаться.

- Кто? - хотел уточнить Сол, потому что голос показался ему знакомым. Но внезапно понял, что голос звучал наяву.

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, стараясь не шевельнуться и не потревожить говоривших.

- Да, - кивнула очень красивая девочка в бледно-желтом платье странного покроя. - Но я боюсь, что эти заклинания... Их же придумал маггл, понимаешь?

"Маггл?"

Солу все-таки пришлось немного повернуть голову и приподняться, чтоб увидеть мальчика, чей голос его разбудил. Ну да, внук миссис Тонкс. Сол нахмурился. Что-то было не так - то ли с этим мальчиком, то ли с самим Солом... Но от этой мысли отчего-то сильно заболела голова, и Сол продолжил подслушивать.

- Маггл, - согласился мальчик, - но ведь с палочкой он угадал. Вики, все получится, я точно знаю! Этот... мистер Уайт очень убедительно пишет. Я... Я так хочу, чтобы получилось... И маленькая Дафна хочет...

Мистер Уайт? Дафна?

Сол высунул голову из травы еще сильней. Если бы дети не были так увлечены разговором, они бы точно его заметили, во всяком случае, девочка, которая сидела ближе.

- Было бы здорово... Я бы хотела познакомиться с твоими родителями, мне мама про них рассказывала.

- Тогда, - мальчик вскочил на ноги, и Сол снова нырнул в траву, - нам надо идти. Давай скорей напишем письмо!

Они убежали, а Сол еще долго сидел неподвижно, словно не в силах пошевелиться, и, невидяще глядя перед собой, что-то бормотал. Пришел в себя он, только когда на землю упали первые капли долгожданного дождя.

Дафна...

За этими детьми, кем бы они ни были, нужно было непременно проследить, потому что замышляли они недоброе.

Девочка Дафна... Нужно еще и это прояснить.

Андромеда накрыла крышкой кастрюлю с супом и вышла из кухни. Тэдди и Виктуар уже вернулись, она слышала шаги и голоса в коридоре. А еще пошел дождь. Сейчас он глухо стучал в окно и по крыше, усиливаясь с каждой минутой.

До обеда оставалось еще достаточно времени, а потому можно было немного повязать. И хотя в мешке с рукоделием у Андромеды лежало несколько незаконченных вещей, сейчас она решила начать новую. В прихожей у миссис Дойер висела очень красивая пестрая шаль, к которой, как показалось Андромеде, просто необходим был берет - такой же пестрый и вязаный, разумеется, крючком.

Пряжу она перебирала довольно долго, никак не решаясь выбрать основной цвет - красный или лиловый? Все-таки, наконец решила Андромеда, миссис Дойер больше пойдет красный. А лиловыми, темно-зелеными, оранжевыми и ярко-голубыми по алому фону будут полоски. Осталось только прикинуть количество петель для первого ряда, да и на сколько потом его увеличивать, что берет вышел красивым.

Когда расчеты были окончены, Андромеда вышла на задний двор и принесла из-под навеса немного дров. Дождь лил все сильней, и в доме становилось сыро. Можно было, конечно, обойтись и заклинанием против сырости (так всегда считал Тэд, а Нимфадора его поддерживала), но от огня в камине гораздо больше уюта (и с этим никто не спорил).

В комнате Тэдди было как-то слишком тихо, отметила про себя Андромеда, проходя мимо. Может, дети поссорились и молчали по углам? Но Тэдди ни разу не ссорился с Виктуар, он очень дорожил ее дружбой... Оставив дрова у порога гостиной, Андромеда тихо стукнула в дверь комнаты внука. Никто не отозвался. В комнате Виктуар просто никого не было... Но ведь она абсолютно точно слышала их голоса!.. Да и в такой дождь что можно делать на улице? Стараясь не паниковать, Андромеда вышла во двор - и слишком поздно сообразила, что не взяла с собой палочку. Идти в дом за ней не хотелось... Ладно, всего-то сходить к ручью, а потом она вмиг высушит свою одежду.

Но и у ручья их тоже не было. Андромеда, путаясь в высокой траве и то и дело поскальзываясь, дошла почти до самого леса, но ни Тэдди, ни Виктуар не нашла. Если их не было в доме, не было здесь... Не в прятки же они играют!

"Как найду их, первым делом напишу... напишу Флер, пусть знает, что... что..."

Что именно она напишет Флер, Андромеда решить не успела. Берег ручья на повороте к холму сильно размыло - и она, неудачно поскользнувшись на мокрой глине, свалилась прямо в мутный поток.

- Все-таки прятки были хорошей идеей, - сказал Тэдди, вытирая лицо рукавом мантии. - Ты принесла?

- Да, - Виктуар поставила пакет с мукой на пол курятника. - А палочка вот.

- Бабушка, наверное, еще у ручья, - задумчиво сказал Тэдди и взял протянутую Виктуар палочку. - Надо попробовать какое-нибудь заклинание, мне кажется... Ты знаешь?..

Они оба здорово промокли, а перед этим еще и пропылились, прячась под кроватью, и теперь на лице и рукавах Тэдди остались грязные пятна, а в мышино-серых волосах запутались мокрые клочья пыли. Виктуар выглядела чище, потому что по лужам она не прыгала, да и под кроватью она почему-то умудрилась вымазаться меньше.

- Люмос? - не очень уверенно предположила девочка. Тэдди повертел палочку в руке и слегка махнул ею. - Я попробую... Ты только отойди немного.

Виктуар отступила на пару шагов ближе к двери.

- Тэдди...

- Не бойся! - быстро сказал он.

- Нет, я не боюсь. Я... Мне кажется, что нам надо, - она задумалась, - надо, чтоб никто не узнал.

- Почему?

- Ну... Нам же нельзя...

- Хорошо, - кивнул Тэдди, - я даю слово, что никому не скажу.

- И я даю слово, - кивнула Виктуар. - Теперь можешь пробовать.

Тэдди вздохнул и:

- Люмос! - из кончика палочки полетели бирюзовые искры, которые, достигая земли, превращались в уголечки. Запахло палеными перьями. Тэдди нахмурился. И снова махнул палочкой.

- Люмос! - искры усилились, но ничего больше не произошло.

- Мне кажется, это не совсем то, - пробормотала Виктуар.

- А по-моему, пойдет, - немного дрогнувшим голосом сказал Тэдди. Ему слишком уж нетерпелось поскорей начать...

- Ну, давай.

Тэдди вытащил спрятанную под промокшей мантией книгу.

- Нужно нарисовать вот такой круг рисом, - показал он на собственный кривой рисуночек на закладке. Виктуар кивнула и, аккуратно открыв пакет, принялась сыпать понемножку рис, чтоб получался более или менее ровный круг. Тэдди напряженно наблюдал за ней, а иногда бросал испуганные взгляды на список заклинаний. Все-таки ему было немного страшно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Рис кончился немного раньше, чем круг замкнулся, и Виктуар пришлось долго пересыпать его, чтоб рисунок - перечеркнутый круг диаметров около десяти дюймов - вышел как надо.

- Вот, - тихо сказала девочка, - получилось?

- Ага, - Тэдди положил книгу на пол курятника и ступил в круг так, чтобы не смахнуть центральную линию. - Т-теперь...

- Ты должен...

- Я помню.

Было очень страшно, так, как никогда еще. И пугала - не дуэль, не сражение с неведомым противником, чьи силы, в общем-то, намного превосходили его собственные, нет, дуэли Тэдди Ремус не боялся. Он боялся встречи с родителями, он отчаянно мечтал о ней - и боялся.

Тэдди крепче сжал палочку и сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас... Вот только сердце перестанет колотиться как ненормальное...

Виктуар стояла почти у самой двери и не решалась подойти поближе. Она наблюдала за тем, как Тэдди последний раз про себя повторил формулу, которую мистер Уайт советовал для вызова на дуэль смерти, как потом Тэдди бросил на пол листок с этой формулой, как выпрямился и задрал повыше голову, чтоб не бояться.

Листок скользнул к его ногам, и Тэдди понял, что подготовка закончилась, теперь надо было _действовать_. Он бросил взгляд на Виктуар и слабо улыбнулся. Потом, раскачиваясь в такт словам, немного дрожащим голосом заговорил:

- Ты пришла непрошенной и нежданной и увела тех, кто не хотел идти с тобой, нарушив их волю, унизив их достоинство. Я защищаю тех, кого ты забрала, и вызываю тебя... тебя на дуэль, - его голос постепенно креп, и последние слова Тэдди произнес очень громко и четко, - за право вернуть их. Обещаю не выйти из этого круга, пока ты не явишься сражаться лицом к лицу.

Тэдди замолчал. На несколько бесконечных мгновений повисла тишина, в которой было слышно только дыхание Виктуар.

Одна, две, три секунды - и в дверь постучали. Виктуар бросила панический взгляд на Тэдди. Если бы она могла сейчас распахнуть дверь и выскочить, не глядя на то, что было там... Если бы могла!

- В-входи, - тихо сказал Тэдди. Виктуар растерянно ойкнула, когда дверь со скрипом открылась, но никто не вошел. Тэдди выставил палочку перед собой, твердо намеренный принять бой, но Виктуар, совсем потеряв голову от страха, совершила самый, наверное, по мнению Тэдди, неожиданный поступок: закрыв уши и зажмурив глаза, она бросилась прочь из курятника - прямо под дождь.

- Я, - донесся из-за двери знакомый голос, - п-прошу п-прощения, что п-помешал...

Тэдди почувствовал, как у него подгибаются колени. Это было не смерть, ничего подобного, всего лишь тот бродяга...

Он вошел в курятник, стряхивая с себя воду, что, конечно, не помогало. Капало с его светлых волос и бороды, с подола плаща и рукавов.

- Добрый день, - только и смог выдавить из себя Тэдди. Он внезапно почувствовал сильнейшее разочарование пополам с горечью: неужели ритуал мистера Уайта не сработает? Но ведь он все так точно описал.

- Д-добрый, - кивнул маггл. - П-прошу п-прощения, что сп-пугнул д-девочку...

- Вики, наверное, в дом побежала, - Тэдди смотрел на маггла как загипнотизированный, а тот совершенно спокойно продолжал:

- Д-да, м-мисс В-вики. Я н-не хотел н-никого п-пугать, н-но вмешаться н-нужно б-было...

- Это почему? - этот тип теперь с каждым словом казался Тэдди все более подозрительным.

- Н-не ст-тоит раньше времени... - маггл стянул с себя мокрый плащ и бросил его на землю, где уже образовалось несколько небольших лужиц, накапавших с волос и одежды. - Д-да, н-не ст-тоит п-проводить то, что ты задумал.

- Там мокро, - машинально заметил Тэдди, - плащ и так грязный.

- Ничего, - махнул рукой бродяга. - Ты вычитал про этот обряд в книге, так?

Тэдди молча кивнул. Только сейчас он сообразил, что держит в руке палочку. Интересно, его арестуют за нарушение... за применение магии при маггле?..

- Но до конца, - заикаться бродяга почему-то перестал и вообще как-то неуловимо изменился, - не дочитал?

Тэдди помотал головой. На кого-то этот тип был очень похож... Вот только на кого? На кого-то, с кем Тэдди был хорошо знаком, но не очень давно. Мальчик нахмурился.

- Вот дочитай сначала, хорошо?

- А вы о куда знаете? - выдавил из себя Тэдди, который никак не мог понять: на кого же похож этот маггл?

- Я, - он почесал в затылке, - так думаю. А сейчас беги и найди мисс Вики, хорошо? Дождь там, конечно, перестал, но нехорошо оставлять девочку одну на улице.

Тэдди кивнул и подошел к двери, оказавшись совсем рядом с бродягой. Тот (как и раньше миссис Дойер) как-то странно посмотрел на его волосы.

- В маму и папу, - с готовностью пояснил мальчик, немного успокоившись. Маггл почему-то кивнул, и Тэдди выбежал из курятника. Маггл посмотрел ему вслед, а потом поднял с пола забытую мальчиком книгу.

- "Повелительница смерти, или Новые приключения мистера Уайта", - прочитал он вполголоса. - Да, да, все правильно...

**Радуга**

Упала она довольно удачно, ничем сильно не ударившись и не поранившись, но выбраться из ручья получилось не сразу. Камни и водоросли были слишком скользкими, а поток - слишком быстрым, туфли смыло, мантия промокла насквозь, да и чувствовала себя Андромеда, барахтаясь в мутной холодной  
воде, так глупо, как никогда раньше, наверное, - а это не прибавляло ловкости. Наконец ей удалось ухватиться за торчащий прямо над водой корень дерева и встать на ноги. Палочку она оставила дома, а потому с далеко уже уплывшими туфлями, наверное, придется попрощаться, но не такая уж это беда.

Она выбралась на берег и села на мокрую траву, чтобы отжать волосы и убрать запутавшиеся листочки и веточки. Дождь прекратился, стало немного теплей - кое-где из прорех в облаках пробивались солнечные лучи. Теперь Андромеда окончательно убедилась, что дети играют с ней в прятки, а она самым глупым образом попалась. Конечно же - они не могли убежать в лес, Тэдди не стал без предупреждения, в деревню они не рвались... Интересно, они сидят сейчас в шкафах или под кроватями - и смеются над Андромедой, которая помчалась мокнуть под дождем? Она усмехнулась. Пусть даже смеются, как же она глупо попалась!

Одернув прилипшее к ногам платье, она пошла к дому. Позже она не могла понять, откуда - тогда - пришли необыкновенная легкость и покой, которых давно уже не было. Наверное, все-таки благодаря грозе и наполнявшей теперь все вокруг свежести.

Она поднималась на холм, когда услышала:

- Миссис Тонкс?

Она чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась. Будет чудом, если она переживет этот день! Вот уже мерещиться начало...

- Сол? То есть... мистер...

Бродяга почему-то усмехнулся:

- Слипперс, кажется, такой фамилией меня тут наградили.

- Вы в гости? - с иронией спросила она, пытаясь унять нежданную дрожь в руках и в голосе. Почему этот бродяга внезапно перестал заикаться?

- Если позволите, - он слегка взъерошил слипшиеся от дождя волосы. Андромеда онемела от такой наглости и только раздраженно одернула мантию. А бродяга продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: - Я тоже промок, а у вас есть камин. Да и вам, - он смерил ее насмешливым взглядом странно-бесцветных глаз, - стоит у него погреться.

- Вы... вы псих? Вы спятили? Я слышала, что вы не в себе и... Это обострение после грозы? - выдавила наконец Андромеда. На склоне холма, еще и босиком стоять было страшно неудобно и холодно, она уже продрогла и мечтала поскорей попасть домой, что переодеться и выпить чаю погорячей.

- У меня не бывает припадков и обострений. Я очень спокойный псих, - фыркнул Сол.

- А почему вы не заикаетесь? - неожиданно для себя спросила Андромеда, хотя нелепость беседы смущала ее чем дальше, тем больше.

- Давайте я расскажу вам это за чаем, - бродяга уже смеялся, не переставая, а Андромеда, несмотря на холод, просто закипала. - Неужели, вам не жалко меня? Не верю...

Разумней, да и логичней сейчас было просто уйти, но одна мысль, возникшая еще когда этот мерзкий тип позвал ее, не давала покоя - и поскольку ничего безумней за всю свою жизнь Андромеда еще не сочиняла, от этой мысли любым способом надо было избавиться и поскорей. А потому...

- Идемте, раз вы такой настырный, - бросила она и зашагала к дому на холме.

- Это называется "упорный", - сквозь смех сказал бродяга и пошел следом, ероша волосы, чтоб они поскорей высохли.

- Вики! Вики! - Тэдди бегал по дому, заглядывая во все комнаты. - Ви-и-иики!

Но ее нигде не было. Почему она не дома? Да и бабушки нет, неужели, она их ищет до сих пор? Предусмотрительно оставив палочку там, где он ее взял, Тэдди вышел во двор. Бродяга уже ушел, а бабушка не вернулась. Куда же могла пойти Виктуар? Тэдди вприпрыжку сбежал с холма и прошел дальше к ручью. Бабушка сидела на берегу ручья - одна, значит Вики там точно не было. Он выбежал на тропу, ведущую к деревне и остановился. На несколько мгновений мысли о Виктуар отступили: прямо у него над головой сияла радуга - самая настоящая семицветная радуга! Тэдди даже подпрыгнул от восхищения.

"Потом покажу Вики, лишь бы не исчезла", - подумал он и побежал по тропинке к деревне, чтобы поскорей найти свою пропавшую гостью.

Она нашлась на полпути к деревне. Виктуар сидела на обочине в мокрой траве и плакала. Тэдди едва не пробежал мимо, только услышав чьи-то всхлипывания он остановился и обернулся.

- Вики... - он точно не знал, как надо разговаривать с плачущими девчонками, но решил воспользоваться способом мистера Уайта (тот так успокаивал маленькую Дафну и свою жену) и сказать что-то отвлекающее: - Вики, там радуга...

Девочка подняла голову и посмотрела на Тэдди опухшими и покрасневшими от слез глазами.

- Знаю... А ты... Ты победил?

Тэдди подошел ближе и сел рядом, не заботясь, что промокнет еще сильней и сильнее выпачкается.

- Нет.

- То есть - проиграл?

- Она не пришла. Мне надо дочитать до конца, тогда она придет.

Виктуар вытерла слезы.

- А... Кто там был?

- Бродяга. Он раньше жил в этом курятнике.

- Ясно... Прости, что я испугалась.

- Ничего, - Тэдди встал и протянул ей руку. - Идем домой.

Плащ был высушен (а заодно и вычищен, и возможно живущие в нем насекомые уничтожены, а возможные дырки зашиты) за полминуты. Потом она переоделась, а потом отправила гостя мыть руки ("Но они же и так!..") - чтоб не возиться с камином, который давно потух. Зато за дровами идти не надо было - они так и лежали, где она их оставила, у входа в гостиную.

- Инсендио! - Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно, и теперь можно было присесть, взять вязание и, пока не закипел чайник, подумать и понять, почему не сработала ее замечательная антимаггловская защита, и как этот маггл...

Впрочем, нет, этот вопрос был не главным, прежде всего...

- Я вымыл руки, - зачем-то сообщил Сол, закрывая за собой дверь. - А плащ, который в прихожей висит, это мой?

- Да.

Шел лиловый ряд, в котором нужно было вязать столбики с двумя накидами и через три делать воздушную петлю - главное, не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли и не позволять рукам дрожать.

Чайник закипал очень уж медленно. Хлопнула входная дверь - вернулись дети. Интересно, на кого они похожи после пряток под кроватью и под дождем?

- Давно он так хорошо не выглядел, - Сол сел в кресло напротив нее.

Раз, два, три, четыре - конечно, она провязала лишний столбик! Андромеда посмотрела на гостя.

- Надеюсь, это благодарность?

- Как сказать, - бродяга почесал бороду, - в таком чистом мне будет немного неуютно.

- Вы это быстро исправите, - немного резко ответила Андромеда. Сол почему-то отвернулся к огню.

Чайник все еще не свистел. Дети прошли в комнату Тэдди, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь - выглядели, наверняка, как два поросенка! Раз, два, три - зачем она сделала столько воздушных петель?

- Это шапка будет? - щурясь на огонь, спросил Сол.

- Берет, - быстро ответила Андромеда.

- У миссис Дойер из деревни такая шаль, - заметил он.

- Да, это в подарок миссис Дойер.

Кажется, проще было вскипятить воду с помощью магии! И не вывязывать уже третий столбик из одной петли!

Дверь в гостиную слегка приоткрылась.

- Ба?

- Входите, - махнула рукой Андромеда.

- Точно?

- А что я вам сделаю? - со вздохом ответила она.

На пороге появился Тэдди, из-за его плеча выглядывала Виктуар. Выглядели они почти отмытыми, если не считать мокрых разводов на уже новой, не той, в которой он играл в прятки, рубашке Тэдди.

И тут закипел чайник. Андромеда быстро отложила вязание и вышла из комнаты. Дети устроились на диване. Виктуар с опаской косилась на неожиданного гостя, который, кажется, задремал в своем кресле.

- Мистер... - Тэдди запнулся. Маггл приоткрыл один глаз.

- Меня зовут Соломон. Или Сол.

- Мистер Сол, - второй раз начал Тэдди уже немного более уверенно, - я хотел вас попросить...

- Не рассказывать миссис Тонкс о том, что ты собираешься сделать?

- Да, - кивнул Тэдди.

- Нем как могила, - усмехнулся Сол.

- Спасибо, - тихо сказала Виктуар.

- Не за что!

- Ой...

Виктуар удивленно посмотрела на Тэдди, тот спрыгнул с дивана и подошел к Солу.

- А я понял...

Но договорить он не успел: вошла Андромеда с подносом, где стояли две чашки, чайник и сахарница.

- А нам? - немедленно поинтересовался Тэдди.

- А вам - у вас в комнате.

Андромеда выглядела очень удивленной, если не сказать - растерянной. Она расплескала чай, просыпала сахар, даже не прикоснулась к вязанию - и никак не могла придумать тему для разговора. Сол пил чай, отпускал какие-то замечания и, очевидно, веселился. Наконец, Андромеда выдавила:

- Вы сказали, что расскажете, почему больше не заикаетесь...

Сол фыркнул:

- А может, я пообещал это, чтоб вы меня на чай пригласили, а сам и не собирался рассказывать?

- Что за глупости, - пожала плечами Андромеда, - разве это какая-то тайна?

- В некотором роде, миссис Тонкс, это тайна и есть, - задумчиво пробормотал Сол. - И эту тайну надо бы разгадать, но не мне.

- А кому? - Андромеда снова взяла вязание.

Бродяга ("Пожалуй, - решила Андромеда, - его нужно называть Сол") неопределенно махнул рукой. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Андромеду и был как-то странно весел, хотя ни о чем смешном они не говорили, а над его шутками и замечаниями Андромеда ни разу не рассмеялась.

- Хватит разводить тайны! - не выдержала Андромеда, чем опять вызвала приступ смеха у Сола. - Вы просто наглый тип, который напросился на чай, а я как дура согласилась. Не думайте о своей персоне слишком много!

- Не могу не думать, - с веселым сожалением ответил Сол, - я о ней маловато знал... до вчерашнего дня. Теперь немного больше, но и этого не хватает для счастья...

Он потер подбородок, словно желая соскрести с него бороду. Андромеда раздраженно распускала вот уже третий кривой столбик, а потому Сол мог позволить себе взглянуть на нее.

- А родители вашего внука где? - неожиданно спросил он. Андромеда опустила вязание.

- Они умерли семь лет назад.

- Автокатастрофа? - зачем-то спросил Сол у камина.

- Можно... и так сказать, мистер Слипперс, - глухо ответила Андромеда, - но я предпочитаю не обсуждать это.

- Простите... миссис Тонкс. Мне казалось просто... - но что именно ему казалось, Сол не сказал, только задумчиво заметил: - Ваш внук сказал мне, что цвет волос у него в обоих родителей.

- Да, можно и так сказать. А когда это вы успели поговорить с Тэдди?

Ее неожиданный гость уже совсем высох и отогрелся. И невольно Андромеда исподтишка разглядывала его. Светлые, почти полностью седые волосы - теперь это было заметно - падали ниже плеч неаккуратными нечесаными прядками; в почти бесцветных прозрачных глазах сейчас отражалось пламя камина, и они казались желтыми. Рубашка висела на плечах, словно когда-то была впору, но с тех пор ее владелец сильно похудел.

Он в очередной раз фыркнул в ответ на ее подозрительный вопрос.

- Я... Мне показалось, что к вам во двор кто-то забрался, и я решил проверить.

Андромеда нехорошо нахмурилась: глупых совпадений получалось слишком много и это ее уже раздражало.

- И вы прошли во двор, а там встретили Тэдди Ремуса? - Андромеда устала распускать плохо провязанные столбики, и она бросила вязание на пол. Цветные моточки раскатились по полу.

- Плохо получается? - словно не заметив ее вопроса, с сочувствием спросил Сол.

- Не могу сосредоточиться, Тэд, устала за сегодня, - махнула рукой Андромеда - и только тогда поняла, что сказала. - То есть... Я хотела сказать...

Она замолчала и испуганно посмотрела на Сола, но тот не смотрел на нее и, кажется, вообще пропустил мимо ушей ее ответ. Это все виноваты раздражение и усталость, что она умудрилась _настолько_ забыться.

- Миссис Дойер тоже вяжет, - снова обращаясь к камину, сказал он. - Она предлагала связать мне шарф, но я отказался - я не мерзну зимой и нечего на меня нитки переводить.

- А, - с трудом кивнула Андромеда, глядя в пустоту прямо перед собой, - я в-всегда мерзну зимой. Но себе я не вяжу.

- А кто такой Тэд? Я похож на него что ли?

- Нет, - резко ответила Андромеда. Голова шла кругом, и надо было срочно что-то предпринимать. И она предпочла самый простой выход: - Ни капли! Вы... Вы уже допили свой чай и на обед не останетесь! Я вообще не знаю, зачем пригласила вас...

- Значит точно похож, - Сол осторожно поставил чашку на столик между их креслами. - Я заберу плащ, а обедаю я в деревне. Я дрова для мистера Дойера рублю, мне поесть дают. Не могу я нашего тощего почтальона без дров оставить.

- Ну и идите! - очень тихо с неожиданным разочарованием сказала Андромеда. - Какая вообще разница, на кого вы похожи?

Тэдди с размаху сел на кровать.

- Надо дочитать поскорей, правда, Вики?

Она кивнула, но немного неохотно. Сегодняшнее происшествие сильно напугало девочку, а к тому же она долго сидела в траве, промокла, замерзла - и не рвалась продолжать эксперимент, пусть даже ради Тэдди и его родителей.

- Наверное, там дальше еще что-то выяснится, что поможет вызвать смерть на дуэль, как ты думаешь? - словно не замечая ее нежелание продолжать беседу, рассуждал Тэдди. От этих размышлений его уши заострились и теперь едва заметно шевелились. Обычно это смешило Виктуар, но сейчас она ничего не замечала.

- Может быть, - пробормотала Виктуар. Она свернулась калачиком в кресле напротив кровати и уже почти засыпала - утренние приключения оставили ее совершенно без сил.

Чай, приготовленный Андромедой, они оставили нетронутым, и он остывал. Повисло молчание. Тэдди тоже устал и клевал носом. Потихоньку грань между явью и сном размылась, и мальчик видел себя, летящим на метле рядом с мамой, чьи ярко-розовые волосы развеваются по ветру. Он слышал ее смех, смеялся в ответ, что-то кричал. Потом он увидел отца. Тот стоял на холме рядом с домом и махал рукой - почему-то это был их с бабушкой дом, но находился он на этом холме - вместо дома прабабушки Мэдди.

- Па-а-а-ап! Я лечу! - закричал Тэдди, но внезапно древко метлы выскользнуло из пальцев, метла взмыла куда-то вверх, а Тэдди с криком полетел вниз.

И проснулся от страха - на полу. Он умудрился заснуть сидя на кровати и потихоньку сполз вниз. Кричал он, кажется, только во сне, во всяком случае свернувшуюся в кресле Виктуар не разбудил.

- Значит надо читать... - протирая глаза пробормотал Тэдди. - Ой... - только сейчас он сообразил, что оставил книгу в курятнике. Интересно, этот мистер Сол поднял ее или нет? И если да - забрал себе или отдал бабушке? Интересно, он все еще в гостях?..

Тэдди выскользнул из комнаты. Плащ мистера Сола ("мистера Уайта!" - вот на кого был похож бродяга-маггл) еще висел в прихожей, а значит...

- Погодите, - донесся из гостиной взволнованный и растерянный бабушкин голос, - но ведь не умрет мистер Дойер без дров?

- Ну, - мистер Сол усмехнулся, - миссис Дойер нарубит.

Андромеда рассмеялась, но как-то странно - Тэдди никогда не слышал, чтоб бабушка смеялась так.

- Тогда, - дверь скрипнула и ручка опустилась, словно кто-то не решался выйти - или не хотел выпускать, - с моей стороны было... невежливо прогонять вас тогда, а сейчас я просто...

- Миссис Дойер, - многозначительно заметил ее маггл, - очень хорошо готовит.

- На что вы намекаете? - возмутилась Андромеда, но в голосе ее звучала радость. С мистером Фликом она точно говорила не так. - _Я_ вас тоже не отравлю!..

"Ладно, он остается, - подумал Тэдди, - спрошу за обедом".

И он пошел умываться, чтобы окончательно проснуться.

Виктуар открыла глаза, когда в комнату постучали.

- Виктуар, милая, идем обедать, - услышала она голос Андромеды.

Девочка села в кресле и пригладила растрепавшиеся золотистые кудряшки.

- А где Тэдди? - сонно спросила она.

Тэдди собирал раскатившиеся во все стороны цветные клубочки бабушкиного вязания. Сол наблюдал за ним с дивана - в кресле у камина стало как-то слишком жарко.

- Книжка... - мальчику было неловко спрашивать, но наконец он решился, - вы же ее подобрали?

- Подобрал, - кивнул Сол. - И полистал немного. Интересная.

- Вы сказали, что мне дочитать надо, чтоб все получилось...

- Она в кармане плаща.

Намеки их неожиданный гость, похоже, понимал быстро. Тэдди невольно улыбнулся.

- Да, но в чужих карманах...

- Понял-понял.

Он вышел из комнаты, но вернулся не с книгой, а с плащом - и довольно растерянный.

- Ничего не понимаю, - бормотал он, вертя в руках плащ и копаясь в карманах, - там же была дырка... Я туда книжку сунул... Книжка там... А дырки нет. Она заросла, что ли?

Тэдди рассмеялся, но ничего объяснить не успел: пришли Вики и бабушка. Не долго думая Сол обратился к Андромеде:

- Миссис Тонкс, дайте мне ножницы.

- Что? - Андромеда, до того улыбавшаяся, нахмурилась. - Ваше нахальство меня поражает!

**Красный шелк**

Книгу Тэдди все-таки забрал - и даже без ведома Андромеды. Сол почему-то догадался: ей о том, что книга очутилась в курятнике, лучше не знать.

И снова потянулись дни за чтением. Тэдди понимал, что невежлив с Виктуар, которая большую часть дня или помогала Андромеде, или бегала к ручью и сидела там в одиночестве, но ничего не мог поделать – у него было дело поважней. Она пыталась летать на метле, которую подарил Тэдди крестный и которая пылилась в углу (потому что мальчику было не до нее, а еще он тайком злился на Гарри и не хотел прикасаться к его подарку). Но летать в одиночку было скучно - и пару раз свалившись, Виктуар тоже забросила метлу.

Девочка старалась не обижаться на Тэдди, убеждала себя, что как только он дочитает, как только сумеет вызвать смерть на дуэль (а в том, что Тэдди победит, Виктуар и не сомневалась) - тогда он непременно вспомнит о ней, и они будут снова вместе играть. А сейчас нужно было просто подождать.

Получалось плохо, тем более Андромеда постоянно напоминала Тэдди о гостье - и Виктуар, чувствуя все же свою и ее правоту, не могла не обижаться.

А Тэдди этого не замечал. Он кивал на просьбы Андромеды пойти погулять с Вики, но и на прогулке не расставался с книжкой, потому что история уже подходила к концу - и маленькая Дафна вот-вот должна была встретиться с родителями. Правда, этот мистер Уайт наплел по пути кучу лишних приключений и своей обычной болтовни, которые Тэдди почти пролистывал. Хуже всего было, когда этот зануда оказывался дома - за этим следовала непременная ссора со всем его семейством, что всегда навевала на Тэдди сон. Приключения были немножко лучше ссор, но тоже не казалась Тэдди особенно интересными. На самом деле, он предпочел бы целую книгу про девочку Дафну...

На следующий после обеда в компании Сола день Андромеда получила от миссис Дойер взволнованное письмо с приглашением на ужин. По тону письма Андромеда поняла: что-то произошло - и миссис Дойер до смерти нетерпится это что-то обсудить. Но толком в письме ничего не объяснялось - что ж, придется идти. Впрочем, Андромеда была совершенно не против проветриться - слишком странно получилось все накануне, и теперь она была уверена, что стоит ей увидеть этого Соломона Слипперса в деревне - и наваждение пройдет, иначе-то и быть не могло.

Вечером, собираясь к миссис Дойер, Андромеда дольше даже чем в прошлый раз колдовала над мантией, превращая ее в платье. Виктуар сидела рядом и, похоже, грустила. Тэдди слишком уж увлекся книжкой. Андромеда была не против, что ее внук неожиданно проявил интерес к чтению, но, честное слово, лучше бы сейчас он проявлял интерес к гостье, которая со вчерашнего дня скучала.

- Тебе нравится? - Андромеда расправила лежащее на кровати темно-красное платье. Виктуар кивнула.

- Не слишком ярко? - улыбнулась Андромеда. Мантия была бледно-красной с желтой окантовкой на рукавах и у ворота, но сейчас Андромеде хотелось чего-то поярче - и она сгустила красный и убрала желтый. Получилось эффектно, но не слишком ли?..

- Нет, - покачала головой Виктуар. Ей нравился этот цвет - такой теплый, в него хотелось завернуться и заснуть. Да и тете Андромеде он должен был подойти. - А можно и мне такую мантию? Потом, а?

- Сделаю завтра утром, - согласилась Андромеда. - А сейчас уже надо идти. Камин разжечь?

Виктуар покачала головой. В доме и так было довольно жарко - после вчерашней грозы весь день светило очень яркое солнце.

Волшебную палочку Андромеда на всякий случай взяла с собой - тайна происхождения оранжевого дыма все еще мучила ее.

- Не забывай, пожалуйста, о Виктуар, - сказала она перед уходом Тэдди, тот кивнул, не поднимая глаз от книги.

Вечер был жаркий, но не душный. Андромеда быстро шла по тропе, которая сейчас казалась слишком пыльной. Да, именно пыль и быстрый шаг виноваты в том, что ей так тяжело дышать! Если бы можно было, Андромеда, наверное, аппарировала бы в деревню, но она по-прежнему не хотела рисковать - и шла, все быстрей и быстрей, чтоб поскорей развеять то наваждение, которое со вчерашнего дня...

- О, миссис Тонкс!

...не давало ей покоя.

- Д-добрый вечер.

Не стоило миссис Дойер так внезапно обращаться к ней - Андромеда даже заикаться начала от неожиданности.

- О, отличное платье! - миссис Дойер не заметила, что напугала Андромеда. - А я в вашу сторону ходила как раз.

Андромеда зачем-то кивнула и пошла вперед. Мэгги Дойер поспешила за ней, как всегда болтая:

- Вы же видели вчера Сола, миссис Тонкс?

- Да, - осторожно ответила Андромеда. Вот только героиней сплетен ей стать не хватало! А миссис Дойер продолжала:

- Так вот, он пропал. Вчера ко мне не явился, так Джек сам дрова рубил. Едва себя пополам не разрубил... Сегодня его тоже нигде не было - Сола, не Джека. А он за все время, пока тут жил, ни разу никуда не пропадал.

- Вы поэтому меня позвали? - холодно спросила Андромеда, прогоняя внезапную тревогу.

- В общем, да, - немного испуганно ответила миссис Дойер, - мне Вайолет сказала, что Мэлли...

- Давайте к делу, - резко перебила ее Андромеда. - Меня в чем-то подозревают?

Миссис Дойер остановилась. Они уже почти вошли в деревню - а Мэгги, очевидно, хотела поговорить или у себя дома, или на нейтральной территории.

- Можно и так сказать, - медленно проговорила она.

- То есть? - Андромеда злилась все сильней. А еще и эта жара!.. Одной грозы явно не хватило.

- Ну, мне Вайолет сказала, что Сол пропал потому, что с вами повздорил.

- Что за бред! - Андромеда с отвращением посмотрела в сторону деревни. - Знаете, раз так, то вернусь я, пожалуй, домой.

- Но... Но... - миссис Дойер растерянно развела руками. Она не ожидала ничего подобного - она, честное слово, совершенно не хотела обидеть свою гостью.

- Прошу прощения, - заявила на прощание Андромеда и зашагала обратно к дому, толком не понимая, что именно так разозлило ее.

Тэдди был здорово разочарован, когда обнаружил, что бабушка на сей раз забрала палочку - он-то хотел потренироваться! Он очень долго ходил по дому, не теряя надежды, а мрачная Виктуар ходила за ним. Иногда ей в голову приходила недостойная мысль выдать планы Тэдди Андромеде, рассказать ей, что ее внук уже однажды пытался без спроса колдовать - но Виктуар гнала эту мысль подальше: она могла скучать и злиться на Тэдди, но становиться предательницей не хотела!

Наконец Тэдди, смирившись с тем, что палочки он уже точно не найдет, вернулся к себе в комнату.

- Вики, ужасно жаль, что бабушка ее не забыла!

- Да...

- А то мы могли бы потренироваться.

- Ага.

- Может, прошлый раз как раз потому и не получилось, как ты думаешь?

- Может.

- Ладно, время еще есть.

- Есть.

- И я еще...

- Я поняла! - не выдержала Виктуар. Она забралась в кресло с ногами и раздраженно листала какой-то журнал, обнаруженный в кладовой.

- А, - кивнул Тэдди. - Конечно.

Он снова замолчал и уставился в книгу. С полминуты в комнате раздавалось только шуршание перелистываемых страниц. Вдруг Тэдди прищелкнул пальцами, а уши его немного заострились.

- Я придумал!

- Что? - без особого интереса спросила Виктуар. Она закрыла журнал и бросила его на пол.

- Мне, - Тэдди встал с кровати, поднял журнал и положил его на низкий столик у кресла, - кажется, что надо найти картинки. Альбом с иллюстрациями, понимаешь?

- Какой? - интереса в ее голосе не прибавилось.

- Ну!.. Как же! - нетерпеливо пояснил Тэдди. - Который к книжке прилагается!

- А, - кивнула Виктуар, - наверное.

Это дурацкая книга ее уже бесила! Ох, был бы способ отвлечь от нее Тэдди... И тут - девочка не стала щелкать пальцами, но слегка подпрыгнула в кресле - идея пришла.

- Слушай, - осторожно начала Виктуар, - а если этот ри-ту-ал срабатывает только на Рождество? Там ничего такого нет об этом?

Тэдди только отмахнулся - и Виктуар поняла, что идея не сработала.

- Глупости. Он всегда сработает. Мне просто надо потренироваться и дочитать. Они вот-вот начнут... Уже немного!

- Хочешь, я почитаю тебе вслух?

- Нет, я лучше сам...

"Вот-вот" растянулось еще на три дня, за которые Виктуар разозлилась на Тэдди окончательно. Андромеда эти дни тоже была чем-то расстроена и бросала в камин, не читая, все письма миссис Дойер.

- А что она пишет? - спросила как-то за ужином Виктуар.

- Не знаю, - раздраженно ответила Андромеда, - и знать не хочу!

- Наверное, о мистере Соле, - неожиданно вмешался Тэдди, - который пропал.

- А ты откуда знаешь? - с подозрением поинтересовалась Андромеда. Тэдди пожал плечами:

- Ты же сама отправляла меня письма забирать. Там на почтовом ящике объявление.

- Что? - Андромеда вскочила из-за стола. - Они прилепили объявление? Про Сола? Хорошо, что защита работает, а то бы сюда уже толпа магглов навалила бы...

Внезапно она осеклась - словно ее поразила какая-то неожиданная мысль - и снова села за стол.

- Какая, впрочем, мне разница, - пробормотала она и после молчала до конца ужина.

Виктуар в тот день немного оживилась - Тэдди оставалось всего двадцать страниц, на которых все должно было решиться - и девочка надеялась, что уже следующее утро они проведут вместе - в лесу или у ручья.

Уже давно стемнело, бабушка ушла к себе, прихватив вязание (правда, берет она распустила со словами: "Видеть его не могу!"); Виктуар, просыпавшаяся обычно еще до рассвета, уже спала, а Тэдди читал. Он нетерпеливо переворачивал страницу за страницей и чуть не плакал - это было просто нечестно, то, что происходило сейчас на ее страницах, то, что насочинял мистер Уайт. Просто нечестно... Наконец он захлопнул книгу и изо всех сил швырнул ее на шкаф. Как жаль, что там нет ни пыли, ни паутины!

Тэдди шмыгнул носом и вытер набежавшие слезы.

Получается, крестный не ошибся тогда, и ничему эта книжка помочь не могла...

"_- И тогда я встречусь с ними, - уверенно сказала Дафна. - Но прежде я проживу свою жизнь. Спасибо вам, мистер Уайт, что пытались помочь мне, но я обойдусь без дуэли._

Она выросла за эти два месяца и стала намного серьезней. И мне помогла понять кое-что..."

Да что он вообще понимал, этот зануда-маггл? Что он мог понять с его мерзкой семейкой, которая его вечно выставляла за дверь, которая вечно смеялась над ним и его дурацкими приключениями... Да он терпеть не мог свою жену и ее родственников, с которыми они жили - вот и решил, что любая семья такая...

Тэдди уже не переставая вытирал слезы, которые никак не мог остановить.

Конечно, его семья будет другой! Совсем другой! Надо только... только...

Он снова шмыгнул носом и спрыгнул с кровати. Надо только не теряя времени провести этот его ритуал. Все должно сработать, пусть даже мистер Уайт и Дафна сдались - у Тэдди Ремуса Люпина все получится! Он сам не понимал, как злость и обида вдруг придали ему столько сил и смелости, но ни мгновения не сомневаясь, Тэдди натянул поверх пижамы мантию и вышел в коридор. Стараясь не шуметь, он приоткрыл дверь в комнату Виктуар. Девочка давно спала, укрывшись почти с головой.

- Вики, - на цыпочках Тэдди подошел поближе, - проснись. Вики...

Осторожно он потряс ее за плечо. Виктуар неохотно открыла глаза.

- Что? Кто тут? - сонно пробормотала она, убирая с лица прядь волос.

- Это я! - глаза Тэдди лихорадочно блестели. - Я дочитал...

- И чем там кончилось? - без особой охоты спросила Виктуар, сонно моргая.

Тэдди нахмурился.

- Не важно. Главное - я теперь знаю, что все должно получиться!

- Почему не важно? - Виктуар села на кровати. - Расскажи, что там случилось, раз уж разбудил меня!

- Ну... - Тэдди постарался рассказать все поскорей и понеразборчивей. - Ну, они там решили, что Дафна увидит своих родителей после смерти, а сейчас она должна жить сама и радоваться этому. Глупо, да? А этот мистер Уайт с ней согласился.

- А мне кажется, - внезапно заявила Виктуар, - что они правы.

Тэдди отступил от кровати:

- Что? Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты же обещала мне помочь!

- Но... Мне так показалось, - немного растерялась Виктуар, - что Дафна права.

- Но... А как же мои мама и папа?

- Ты ж сам сказал: ты увидишь их, когда умрешь, - сказала Виктуар.

- Я хочу сейчас! - Тэдди с трудом удержался, чтоб не прокричать эти слова.

Хуже быть просто не могло: сначала крестный, потом мистер Уайт и Дафна, а теперь еще и Вики - как они все могли быть такими предателями? Он хотел, чтоб у него была семья, а не только бабушка и крестный - разве это плохо? Разве он не прав, что так хочет этого?

- Тэдди, - робко обратилась к нему Виктуар, заметив даже в темноте, как изменилось его лицо. - Тэдди, иди спать, а?

- Не пойду, - упрямо заявил он. - Я сейчас же...

- Что?

- Ничего! - буркнул мальчик и вылетел из комнаты, не забыв, впрочем, осторожно прикрыть за собой дверь. Виктуар рассеянно смотрела на дверь, а потом снова легла. Не мог же Тэдди среди ночи попытаться украсть палочку тети Андромеды и...

А если мог? Он так расстроился.

Виктуар снова села. Наверное, не стоило говорить ему, что он ошибается. Но ведь она в самом деле так думала - и ей до смерти надоела это книжка! Что же делать? Пойти за ним? Разбудить тетю Андромеду?

Виктуар неохотно сползла с постели и набросила мантию поверх ночной рубашки. Было очень холодно. Виктуар чувствовала, как тепло уходит из ее рук и ног, как мерзкий ночной холод, от которого не спасает одежда, забирается под рубашку.

Девочка тихо прошла по коридору и вдруг почувствовала сырое дуновение - дверь черного хода была приоткрыта. Значит Тэдди все-таки удалось... Виктуар в нерешительности остановилась. Как же лучше поступить? Позвать Андромеду? Но тогда Тэдди окончательно посчитает ее предательницей. Найти его самой? Страшно... и холодно к тому же!

Тэдди на ощупь пробирался через задний двор. Обычно в темноте он видел хорошо, но сейчас снова сгущался туман, и отличное ночное зрение не спасало. Тэдди шел от дерева к дереву, надеясь, что сможет отыскать сарай - и сначала потренировать заклинание, а потом... Нет, сейчас не нужно думать про потом! В промозглом ночном тумане в полном одиночестве (пусть даже и с палочкой) все казалось не таким уж и легким, каким виделось в теплой комнате рядом с Виктуар и со злости на книгу. Он сделал еще один осторожный шажок. Вытянутые перед собой руки ткнулись в деревянную стену. Странно, сарай должен быть не в этой стороне... Неужели, он не туда свернул? Ладно, какая разница-то? На ощупь Тэдди отыскал дверь и только хотел открыть ее, как вдруг услышал голос Виктуар:

- Тэдди! Тэдди, где ты? Я ничего не вижу... Тэдди!

Он кричала все громче - и Тэдди почувствовал сильное раздражение: она же сейчас разбудит бабушку! Пусть замолчит... Он дернул за ручку. Он и забыл, что эта дверь скрипит!

- Тэдди, я слышу тебя! Не молчи, я заблудилась... - доносился из тумана дрожащий голосок Виктуар. - Я хотела найти тебя, чтоб не говорить твоей бабушке...

- Что происходит? - Тэдди похолодел: это был голос Андромеды. - Виктуар, почему ты на улице?

- Тэдди... - захныкала Виктуар.

- Он тоже на улице?

- Я не могу его найти...

- Я сейчас спущусь!

Ровно полсекунды Тэдди решал, что ему делать, а потом, сжав палочку, сорвался с места и помчался к калитке, не боясь уже споткнуться или удариться - надо было как можно скорей... как можно скорей...

Когда он летел вниз с холма, он еще слышал крики Андромеды, но не вслушивался в них. Куда же теперь? Для ритуала нужна была крыша над головой... Иначе смерть может отказаться приходить. Куда? Куда? Куда?

Задыхаясь, он остановился только на полпути к деревне. Конечно! Что могло быть проще: он заберется к кому-нибудь во двор... Собаки, даже самые большие и злобные, к Тэдди всегда благоволили, а мелкие и злобные - просто боялись; воровать он ничего не будет, поэтому его не арестуют, шуметь он тоже не собирается - а значит, его вообще не заметят.

Добежать до деревни оказалось проще, чем думал Тэдди. Туман рассеиваться, конечно, не собирался, но даже на таком расстоянии Тэдди чувствовал запахи жилья и - незнакомые - животных. На эти запахи он и бежал.

Силуэты домов различались в тумане с трудом, и мальчик решил не перебирать и забраться в первый попавшийся двор с уличным фонариком. Интересно, а навес в качестве крыши над головой сойдет?

Навес нашелся легко: Тэдди осторожно приоткрыл калитку, погладил по загривку огромного черного пса, который одним только ударом лапы мог бы сбить Тэдди с ног, и, стараясь не дышать, пошел через незнакомый двор, освещенный еле живым, тускло-желтым фонарем.

Справа от дома обнаружилась беленая деревянная беседка. Туда-то Тэдди и направился. Правда, беседка была освещена еще хуже, чем двор, но тем лучше - сейчас он попробует поколдовать. Особенно если собака не будет его облизывать!

Тэдди отмахнулся от пса и выставил вперед палочку.

- Люмос! - тихо, но четко произнес он, взмахнув ею. Ничего не произошло. - Люмос! - Только пучок крохотных искр посыпался на пол беседки. - Люмос! - И тут - Тэдди, честно говоря, не поверил своим глазам - на кончике палочки засветился слабый огонек.

Собака залаяла, но не зло, а скорей восхищенно.

- Тише, - шикнул на нее Тэдди. Теперь можно было приниматься за дело.

Еще вчера он попросил Андромеду наколдовать ему мел, который сейчас так пригодился - ведь риса не было. Тэдди начертил на полу беседки кривой круг и перечеркнул его. Теперь...

Тэдди осторожно вступил в круг и дрожащим шепотом повторил слова вызова. Вокруг снова была жуткая тишина, как в прошлый раз, но теперь рядом не стояла Виктуар и Сол не подслушивал за дверью - и было очень-очень темно. Вот, сейчас Она придет и позовет его... Тэдди чувствовал, как дрожит воздух - конечно, от ее дыхания, а земля - от ее шагов. Вот, сейчас…

- Так вот ты где! - произнес хриплый мужской голос. Тэдди вздрогнул и обернулся, почти даже надеясь, что это Сол (а не смерть) отыскал его.

Но это был незнакомец - в длинном халате и с какой-то палкой в руках, которую он нацелил на Тэдди. Может, это - смерть? В тумане не видно...

- Это я звал тебя, - дрожащим шепотом произнес Тэдди. - Я вызвал тебя на дуэль. Люмос!

И на конце палочки засветился огонек, более яркий, чем в первый раз. Тэдди увидел старого маггла в неопрятном красном халате, чьи полы подметали землю, надетом поверх пижамы. Маггл зло щурился и целился в Тэдди палкой.

- На какую еще дуэль? - хрипло спросил маггл. - Я не знаю, чем ты подкупил эту тварь Джока, но...

- Меня все собаки любят, - прошептал Тэдди, оглушенный ужасной мыслью: он только что нарушил закон!.. И что скажет бабушка?

**Огни и фейерверки**

Андромеда металась по двору, ненавидя себя за беспомощность. Негодный мальчишка стащил ее палочку - и она ничего не могла сделать! Отыскав в тумане Виктуар, Андромеда отправила ее в дом и велела зажечь свет во всех комнатах, чьи окна выходят во двор, а потом ложиться спать. Дожидаясь, пока Виктуар выполнит ее поручение, Андромеда один за другим ломала мелкие сучки, которые зачем-то подобрала с земли. Это немного отвлекало, хотя и не особенно успокаивало. Наконец загорелось одно окошко, высветив, сделав объемнее черные силуэты яблонь. Загорелось второе – и желтый квадрат лег на землю, где сразу же обозначилась путаница следов. Загорелось третье, четвертое – теперь было намного светлей, но и это не помогало: Тэдди все равно нигде не было. Не в лес же он сбежал! Или... От этой мысли сжалось сердце. Андромеда растерла в пыль последний сучок, пригладила выбившиеся из косы волосы и прислонилась к яблоне, чьи черные ветви сейчас слегка блестели в желтоватом свете, льющемся из окон.

«Немедленно успокойся».

Но сказать это было проще, чем сделать. Воображение торопилось в деталях показать ей Тэдди, заблудившегося в лесу или свалившегося в ручей, который после дождя стал довольно глубоким и быстрым – а плавал Тэдди плохо.

«Зачем ему идти в лес? Что за глупости!»

Подавив в себе желание немедленно бежать в лес, Андромеда еще раз обошла весь двор, заглянула во все сараи и только после этого вернулась в дом. Виктуар сидела в гостиной, завернувшись в одеяло, и, похоже, плакала. Во всяком случае глаза ее припухли, а на щеках горели красные пятна.

– Ты знаешь, где сейчас Тэдди? – Андромеда опустилась на колени рядом с креслом и провела рукой по золотисто-рыжим волосам девочки. – Я не буду ругать ни тебя, ни его. Расскажи.

– Я обещала…

– Обещала не рассказывать?

– Да… – Виктуар спряталась в одеяло с головой.

– Послушай, – нервно сказала Андромеда, заправляя прядь волос за ухо, – я понимаю, что это все очень важно и секретно, но Тэдди пропал, пойми и ты. И если ты что-то знаешь…

Виктуар всхлипнула, но упрямо покачала головой:

– Я… не могу рассказать.

– Ладно, скажи мне только: Тэдди сейчас в лесу или в деревне?

– Н-не знаю, куда он мог прибежать в такой темноте, но скорей всего бежал он в деревню… – еле слышно прошептала Виктуар, словно боясь, что Тэдди ее услышит и решит, что она выдала его.

– Я пойду искать его, а ты быстро спать, – отрезала Андромеда, поднимаясь. – Свет нигде не выключай, кроме своей комнаты. Вернусь, а ты не спишь – завтра же домой отправлю.

Одеяло задвигалось – видимо, Виктуар кивнула. На пороге комнаты Андромеда остановилась и обернулась.

- Погоди-ка, - медленно проговорила она, - а ты знаешь, зачем Тэдди моя волшебная палочка?

Виктуар выглянула из одеяла. В глазах ее читался страх.

- Он... - она зажмурилась и в отчаянии помотала головой. - Я не могу...

Андромеда махнула рукой:

– Сама выясню, – и ушла из комнаты, оставив расстроенную Виктуар в одиночестве. Девочка не собиралась спать. Было слишком тоскливо, чтобы возвращаться в спальню, слишком жутко – чтобы гасить там свет и лежать в темноте. Если тетя Андромеда найдет Тэдди, она не станет отправлять ее завтра домой, а если не найдет… Виктуар зажмурилась, прогоняя слезы. Нет, такого быть не могло.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Все. Тетя Андромеда ушла – и Виктуар осталась в одиночестве. Девочка снова спряталась голову в одеяло, но просидела так не очень долго: тишину нарушил странный звук, словно кто-то скребся в стекло. Сначала Виктуар решила, что ей показалось, но звук повторился. Осторожно она вынырнула из одеяла и посмотрела в окно. Шторы, чтоб лучше осветить двор, были раздвинуты – и Виктуар сразу увидела сову, которая стучала по стеклу лапкой.

- Привет, - дрожащим голосом пробормотала Виктуар, - ты письмо принесла. Я сейчас тебя впущу.

«Стоило, наверное, переодеться», – думала Андромеда, спускаясь по склону. Но все-таки она _слишком_ торопилась, а потому вышла из дома в чем была – в пижаме и накинутом поверх цветастом халате, чьи длинные полы сейчас цеплялись за траву и очень мешали.

Туман немного рассеялся, в небе светила бледная луна – и с холма Андромеда спускалась, не боясь скатиться. Впрочем, в почтовый ящик она едва не врезалась, а вот тропу нашла неожиданно легко. Спуск требовал внимания, и потому Андромеда немного успокоилась. Едва ли с Тэдди могло случиться что-то страшное, рассуждала она, скорей всего он просто решил побродить ночью по окрестностям. Вот только… зачем ему понадобилась палочка? Освещать себе путь? Но в кладовой лежал фонарик, и Тэдди знал, как им пользоваться.

Только бы он не стал колдовать... Теперь больше всего беспокоило Андромеду именно это. Только бы его не заметили! Кто знает, что могут с ним магглы сделать?

- Джок не виноват, - внезапно вклинился в ее лихорадочно-панические размышления голос. Андромеда прищурилась и вгляделась в темноту. Да, по тропе ей навстречу двигались две черные тени.

- А это я сам разберусь, кто тут виноват. А ты помалкивай!

- Тэдди? - Андромеда остановилась.

- Ба! - тень пониже радостно подпрыгнула.

- А ну, стоять! - прохрипела тень повыше. Мальчик замер на месте.

- Почему это вы командуете моим внуком? - в три шага Андромеда сократила расстояние между ней и тенями.

- Так он не соврал, - пробормотал старый маггл, тряхнув ружьем. – Он правда ваш внук.

- Не соврал, - Андромеда обняла Тэдди за плечи. - А оружие вы уберите.

- Он пускал фейерверки в моем дворе, мэм, - ответил маггл, но ружье опустил. – Мог что-нибудь поджечь.

- Но ничего же не поджег? - уточнила Андромеда, сразу догадавшись, о каких "фейерверках" идет речь.

- Нет, - резкие быстрые вопросы, похоже, сбивали маггла с толку.

- Тогда я забираю его. А вы идите спать. Уже поздно.

Маггл был намного старше, но Андромеда со школы усвоила беспроигрышный прием: будешь говорить свысока, резко и уверенно, кто угодно себя ребенком почувствует.

- И не собираюсь! - не поддался маггл и снова поднял ружье. - Мы идем ко мне, а там нас ждет полиция.

- Он, правда, звонил, - попытался вмешаться Тэдди.

- Молчать! - прикрикнул на мальчика маггл.

- Вы тоже не орите, - зарычала Андромеда. - Все, мне надоело тут болтать. Тэдди, палочка у тебя?

- Да! – радостно кивнул Тэдди.

И не успел маггл сообразить, чем это ему грозит, как уже лежал в траве оглушенный.

- Я сотру ему память, и мы с тобой вернемся домой. А утром ты расскажешь, что все это значило.

Тэдди немного испуганно кивнул. Он уже почти пришел в себя и теперь с удовольствием и гордостью думал о том, что у этого маггла и шанса против бабушки не было. Кстати, о магглах...

- Ба, - тихо сказал Тэдди, когда они поднимались по холму, - этот тип сказал...

- Что? - быстро спросила Андромеда.

- Ну, ты помнишь этого мистера Сола, который пропал?

- Да.

- Этот тип сказал, что... Ну, в общем, я так понял, что они думают, что это ты его... Он сказал "извела".

- Что-о? - Андромеда даже споткнулась. - Это он _тебе_ сказал?

- Ну да, - кивнул Тэдди и потер глаза: до сих пор он и не вспоминал о том, что не спал почти всю ночь.

- Ах, вот как… - прошипела она. И глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. – Мы завтра же уедем отсюда, ты понял? Не хочу быть героиней сплетен…

- Да, - сонно кивнул Тэдди. Раз книга оказалась сплошным враньем, его тут уже больше ничто не держало. А книга точно была враньем – ведь ритуал не сработал, хотя он, Тэдди, сделал все, как надо. Значит придется ему примириться с тем, что… Тэдди почувствовала, что на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Рядом с магглом он не мог плакать, вдруг бы тот решил, что это от страха – а здесь, рядом с бабушкой, можно было. Потому что все равно он никогда не увидит своих родителей, а бабушка знает, что он не трус. Тэдди шмыгнул носом.

- Что такое? Ты простыл? – не оборачиваясь, спросила Андромеда. Она так быстро шагала вверх по склону, что Тэдди за ней едва поспевал.

- Н-нет, - пробормотал мальчик, вытирая рукавом слезы. Одновременно плакать и бежать за бабушкой было неудобно.

- Тогда нечего носом шмыгать. И реветь нечего.

Тэдди снова вытер слезы. Интересно, как это бабушка догадалась? Она же не смотрит.

- Но я…

- Ревешь, - отрезала Андромеда. - Только я не понимаю, почему. Ничего же не случилось.

И тут Тэдди не выдержал. Колени его от усталости, от неожиданно сильного горя, от долгого бега – от всего сразу – подогнулись, он сел на траву и заплакал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

- Тэдди Ремус, а ну поднимайся с земли… - Андромеда запнулась и опустилась рядом с ним и уже гораздо мягче прибавила: - Что случилось? Чего ты искал в деревне?

- А Вики тебе не рассказала? – сквозь всхлипывания выдавил Тэдди.

- Она отказалась выдавать тебя, - улыбаясь, ответила Андромеда. Она подняла его с земли – пока силы позволяли ей брать внука на руки – и понесла к дому. Тэдди дрожал, и плакал, и что-то бормотал, и снова плакал – и постепенно она поняла, в чем было дело, что происходило у нее под носом, а она и не замечала.

- …но ничего не вышло, понимаешь. Совсем ничего. Так… так нечестно, ба, правда, нечестно… почему там так написано? Почему?..

Андромеда крепко прижала к себе внука. Когда они подходили к дому, Тэдди уже почти спал. Дом, казалось, выглядел как всегда, только ярко горели все окна. Но Андромеду остановило странное чувство… что-то было не так. Что-то изменилось, пока она ходила за Тэдди Ремусом.

В окне мелькнула тень – не Виктуар, взрослого человека. На одно-единственное безумное мгновение Андромеде показалось, что тревога, мучившая ее эти дни, вот-вот рассеется – ведь этим человеком, чей силуэт она заметила в окне, мог бы быть Сол. Кто знает: может, он вернулся? Вернулся, чтобы…

Андромеда снова крепко сжала спящего Тэдди. Не стоит обманывать себя – случайным сходством, нелепыми совпадениями. Чем тогда она лучше Тэдди, который поверил первой попавшейся книжке, автор которой вообще не разбирался в той области магии, которая ведала воскрешением умерших? Все, кто умер, умерли. И нечего желать невозможного, и позволять собственной, так долго копившейся усталости обманывать себя.

- Ба, мы пришли? – Тэдди открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света.

- Да, - Андромеда вздрогнула и шагнула к дому. Что за глупость – стоять у крыльца, застыв как столб? Тем более когда в доме есть кто-то чужой.

Она опустила Тэдди на землю. Покачиваясь, он прислонился к стене. Андромеда открыла дверь.

- Виктуар, мы пришли!

Девочка - разумеется, она не спала! - выбежала в коридор. Выглядела она немного растерянно.

- Там...

- Кто?

- Добрый вечер, Андромеда. Простите за столь поздний визит, однако... - раздался смутно знакомый голос.

- Дядя Перси, - прошептала Виктуар.

Андромеда нахмурилась. Все-таки проблемы с Министерством ей еще предстоят. Ладно, главное, что Тэдди нашелся.

- Вы двое, - обратилась она к полусонному внуку и бодрой Виктуар, - быстро идите к себе...

- Я с Тэдди...

- Тогда идите к Тэдди и сидите там как мыши. Я с твоим дядей сама разберусь.

Виктуар кивнула и, схватив за руку Тэдди, увела его. Он не сопротивлялся, потому что умудрился заснуть, прислонившись к стене коридора. Андромеда вздохнула и зашла в гостиную. Перси Уизли сидел у ярко горящего камина и листал маггловский журнал. На столике у камина лежало нераспечатанное письмо, очевидно, из Министерства.

- Однако, - Перси отложил журнал и повторил фразу, которую прослушала Андромеда, - мое вмешательство может несколько исправить сложившуюся ситуацию.

- Чем же? - Андромеда не хотела быть грубой, но поздней ночью обстоятельность Перси раздражала.

- В общем-то нарушение Статута о секретности не лучшее, что можно было придумать, но нарушение его несовершеннолетним волшебником среди ночи...

- Я там тоже была... - попыталась возразить Андромеда, но Перси покачал головой.

- Судя по тому, что рассказала мне Виктуар, вы бы просто не успели. На письме, - Перси махнул рукой в сторону конверта, - указано время нарушения.

- И что теперь?

Перси поправил очки и покачал головой.

- Есть одна возможность...

Пока взрослые разговаривали, Виктуар отвела Тэдди в комнату и усадила на кровать.

- Я пойду умоюсь, а ты пока переоденься.

- Вики, - Тэдди потер глаза, - не уходи. Я так глупо вел себя...

- Глупо? - она подошла к кровати и села рядом с Тэдди. - Но я не думаю, что ты вел себя глупо!

– Глупо, – упрямо повторил Тэдди. – Я украл палочку, я обидел тебя, сбежал – и все равно ничего не получилось. Мне… я не увижу их, понимаешь, я не смогу тебя с ними познакомить…

– Но мне же мама рассказывала о твоих родителях, а тебе – тетя Андромеда и дядя Гарри, правда ведь? И тетя Гермиона… И дядя Рон тоже, и дядя Джордж… И папа! Они все знали твоих родителей, так?

– Ну, – уныло кивнул Тэдди.

– Ну и получается, что ты тоже их знаешь, – глаза Виктуар блестели. Почему-то только сейчас у нее получалось подбирать нужные слова, которые раньше просто не приходили в голову. Но теперь – она чувствовала – она говорила то, что поможет Тэдди, что не позволит ему грустить.

– Я? – мальчик взъерошил волосы, а уши его слегка заострились. – Я знаю?..

– Да! Давай завтра попросим тетю Андромеду…

– Нет, – покачал головой Тэдди, – она не любит рассказывать про папу и маму и про дедушку. Про него я почти и не знаю ничего.

– Не любит? Ну... ты же все равно про них знаешь многое. И от нее, и от дяди Гарри, и от тети Гермионы, и от…

Тэдди слабо улыбнулся.

– Я понял.

Виктуар сжала его руку и улыбнулась в ответ. Они надолго замолчали, а потом Тэдди неуверенно спросил:

– А твой дядя Перси зачем пришел?

– Чтобы помочь тете Андромеде. Ты же колдовал, а какой-то маггл видел.

– Точно, – Тэдди вздохнул. – надеюсь, мне ничего не будет за это… А у меня Люмос получился! Совсем как надо!

Виктуар рассмеялась:

– Это здорово. Главное, чтоб тебя в Азкабан не посадили!

Тем временем Андромеда нервно ходила по комнате, то и дело пиная второе кресло. Перси не торопясь объяснял, что именно можно было предпринять.

– Когда мы зафиксировали нарушение Статута о секретности, мы немедленно проверили эту деревню. Оказалось, что там зарегистрированы только вы с Тэдди Ремусом… собственно поэтому меня вызвали.

– Не понимаю, – Андромеда нахмурилась.

– Как же, – неохотно объяснил Перси, – все-таки его родители и ваш муж… – он на мгновение запнулся и отвел глаза, – герои войны. Потому мы решили не предпринимать никаких срочных мер и…

– Я стерла память тому магглу, – Андромеда понимала, что Перси не хотел ее задеть, но все же ответ прозвучал немного холодно. В наступившем молчании они оба услышали странный скрип, словно кто-то приоткрыл входную дверь.

– Что это? – Перси огляделся.

– Шум в саду, – махнула рукой Андромеда и повторила: – Я стерла ему память. Он ничего не вспомнит.

– Это хорошо. Но ваш внук… мы не можем доказать, что вы были там, когда он колдовал… вот если бы… – он замолчал: скрип повторился. Перси нервно поправил очки. Андромеда не удержалась и улыбнулась.

– Тут всегда то скрипит что-то, то шуршит. Не отвлекайтесь, а?

– Да-да… так о чем я?

– О том, что никто, кроме того маггла не видел, как Тэдди колдовал, – раздраженно подсказала Андромеда.

– Но если бы, – подхватил Перси, – там бы случайно оказался волшебник, который бы... мы могли бы сказать, что это он колдовал…

Андромеда закрыла лицо руками. Как же она хотела спать! А эта беседа становилась все глупей и глупей…

– Какой еще волшебник? Ох, Перси, вы о чем? Здесь нет никого, кроме нас троих…

И тут произошло нечто совершенно неожиданное: в дверь постучали. Андромеда вздрогнула и направила на дверь палочку.

– Кто там?

– Прошу прощения, что пролез в дом без разрешения…

Андромеда почувствовала, что у нее темнеет в глазах. Не может быть… Этого-просто-не-может-быть. Она махнула палочкой, и дверь распахнулась. Перси нахмурился и снова поправил очки. Когда он направлялся сюда, он и не предполагал…

– Но согласитесь, так веселей. Так уж получилось, что я следил за Тэдди и видел, как он колдовал.

– Но, – выдохнула Андромеда, вцепившись в спинку кресла, – вы же маггл. То есть…

– Гм, – Сол почесал подбородок, на котором теперь не было и намека на бороду, – в общем я тут выяснил, что я не, гм, маггл, а магглорожденный волшебник. Но ведь это подойдет?

**Небо и злая Андромеда**

– Что там за шум? – Виктуар спрыгнула с кровати и подошла к двери. Действительно, из гостиной доносились очень странные звуки.

– Я, наверное, уже сплю, – пробормотал Тэдди, – но мне кажется, это бабушка кричит. Но не на твоего дядю…

Он сидел, прислонившись к спинке кровати и обнимал подушку. В любой другой день он бы уже давно заснул, но сегодня Тэдди казалось просто глупым спать – ночь, пусть у него ничего не вышло, – все равно была наполнена чем-то… волшебным. Чем-то, что нельзя было ни в коем случае проспать. И Тэдди постоянно тер глаза и боялся лишний раз моргать, чтоб не закрывать их. Виктуар сидела рядом и уже почти дремала, когда внезапно до ее слуха донеслись очень странные звуки…

– Но зачем ей кричать? – Виктуар приоткрыла дверь.

– Так какого… то есть почему ты водил меня за нос?

– Никого никуда я не водил!

– Да ну! А что значил этот твой визит сюда, а? Ты же тогда уже…

– Я хотел убедиться…

– Так я тебе и поверила, брехло несчастное!

– Г-где ты таких слов набралась?

– Не твое дело! Говорить с тобой не желаю, видеть тебя не желаю и… и… Перси, арестуйте этого типа… этого самозванца… этого… за незаконное вторжение…

– Да это дом моей бабки, очнись, Дроме…

– Нет! Я тебе уже говорила – это мой дом! и еще раз повторяю: чтоб мои глаза тебя… Перси, пожалуйста…

– Твоя бабушка очень разозлилась, – констатировала Виктуар.

– Кажется, это мистер Сол, – кивнул Тэдди и хлопнул в ладоши. – Значит он нашелся!

– Но почему тогда тетя Андромеда… – Виктуар выглядывала в коридор. Дверь в гостиную была приоткрыта, но девочка не видела никого, кроме растерянно вертящего головой Перси.

– Что? Почему она кричит? – Тэдди пожал плечами. – Такого раньше не бывало…

Впрочем, неожиданно вопли в гостиной затихли.

– …и как это произошло? – услышали дети деловитый вопрос Перси Уизли.

– Боюсь, вам придется изрядно покопаться в моей голове, чтоб вытащить оттуда какие-то воспоминания, сам я плохо помню те дни, когда мы прятались по лесам. Хорошо бы, конечно, чтоб вы покопались, а то как-то мне не нравится ни черта не помнить.

Виктуар быстро обернулась на Тэдди. Она потихоньку начала понимать, но раньше времени не хотела делиться догадками. Мальчик тоже подошел к двери и прислушался.

– Но хоть что-то вы же должны помнить? – теперь в голосе Перси не было прежнего недовольства, да и обстоятельность куда-то делась. Теперь он задавал короткие вопросы, не сопровождая их долгими пояснениями.

– Про день, когда на нас с Дирком и остальными напали – почти ничего. Про остальное – немного больше… и то не уверен, что это не ночные кошмары… а что потом?.. Ну бродил я долго, себя не помня. Потом сюда как-то занесло. Бабка Мэдди… она меня не узнала, почти слепая уже была, но позволила здесь жить. А потом я…

– Спер мою палочку, – это прошипела Андромеда. – И водил меня за нос.

– Дело не только в палочке, Дромеда, – тихо проговорил «Сол». – Я подслушал Тэдди и Вики. Когда они говорили о нашей… о его… родителях. Я… не знал, что с ней… с ними произошло. Только тогда узнал. Это тоже… помогло вспомнить. А вам-то, мистер…

– Уизли, – быстро подсказал Перси.

– Да, вам-то это знать зачем?

– Я из Министерства вообще-то…

Сол хмыкнул:

– Тогда я вам отчет составлю и с совой пришлю. А сейчас поздно уже для воспоминаний. А вы так и не сказали: подойду вам я в качестве волшебника, который…

– Да-да, – растерянно пробормотал Перси. – Ладно, тогда я пойду. Завтра жду вас… вот, здесь номер кабинета и этаж.

Дальше слушать уже было не интересно. Виктуар закрыла дверь и повернулась к Тэдди.

– Получается, Сол – волшебник, – задумчиво пробормотал он. – Вот почему антимаггловская защита не сработала… И палочку бабушкину он, наверное, тогда украл.

В комнату постучали, а потом дверь приоткрылась и в проем заглянул Перси. Выглядел он взъерошено и вообще, похоже, мечтал поскорей сбежать.

– Виктуар, был очень рад тебя видеть. Передать от тебя привет Биллу?

– Да, дядя Перси, – кивнула девочка. Перси бросил странный взгляд на Тэдди, как-то смущенно попрощался и ушел. Дети слышали, как хлопнула входная дверь – и на несколько мгновений наступила тишина, а потом…

– Значит ты ничего не помнишь? И ты лазил сюда ночью! Тогда я вызову авроров сама! Или лучше – маггловскую полицию… Точно! Полицию!

– Но…

– Ты знаешь, как им пользоваться? Набери номер и скажи, чтоб приехали и тебя забрали!

– Но, Дромеда…

– Давай, набирай номер! Ты бандит, ты… ты идиот, который…

– Но, Дро…

– Который так и не научился не глотать первый слог моего имени! Который…

Снова повисла пауза. Видимо, Андромеда подбирала ругательство пооскорбительней. И потом…

– Силенцио! – это был голос «Сола».

Раздался грохот, затем громкое топанье по комнате, и наконец:

– Теперь я могу хоть что-то объяснить?

Грохот повторился.

– Кажется, нам стоит появиться. Все равно от этих криков и шума спать нельзя, – улыбнулась Виктуар. Кажется, Тэдди все-таки получит подарок из того прошлого, которое казалось ему потерянным навсегда.

Тэдди кивнул. Он задумчиво ерошил волосы, которые постепенно становились ярко-бирюзовыми. Спать уже не хотелось.

– Заодно выясним, что там случилось.

Снова что-то грохнуло, и они бросились в гостиную. Виктуар толкнула дверь и впустила Тэдди первым. Они вошел и остановился изумленный: одно из кресел было опрокинуто («Так вот что грохотало!»), столик тоже был перевернут, а журналы разлетелись по всей комнате. Бабушкина волшебная палочка валялась у самого камина – немного ближе и она стала бы тлеть. Вторая волшебная палочка лежала у кресла, в котором сидела Андромеда, а рядом на полу – Сол (кем бы он ни был) и держал ее за руки.

– …и потом, когда мальчик и второй гоблин уже сбежали, мы с Дирком и другим гоблином долго прятались в каких-то развалинах. Тогда к нам прибилась еще компания беглецов вроде нас самих и… – он обернулся и заметил Тэдди, из-за плеча которого выглядывала Виктуар. – О… входите. Прошу прощения за беспоря… ой! – Андромеда зачем-то наступила ему на ногу.

– Понял-понял… Фините Инкантатем.

– Тэдди, Виктуар, – Андромеда бросила на детей уничтожающий взгляд, – почему вы не спите?

– Вы шумели, – живо объяснила Виктуар, – потому мы решили выяснить, в чем дело.

– А… – Андромеда растерянно посмотрела на внука, потом на «Сола». – Да, наверное, лучше сейчас… – она выдернула свои руки из рук «Сола» и нервно усмехнулась: – Я… Тэдди…

Мальчик вопросительно смотрел на бабушку. Она поднялась из кресла, прошлась по комнате.

– Тэдди, я тут разбросала… кресла… ничего? В общем, ты был прав с самого начала, этот тип совсем не опасен. Только зовут его не Сол, а… Тэд. Имей в виду.

– Как, – Тэдди нахмурился, – дедушку?

– Ну, это он и есть, – неохотно пробормотала Андромеда. Все было слишком невозможным, чтобы быть правдой – и она очень боялась, что волшебство исчезнет и она снова останется вдвоем с Тэдди. А потому изо всех сил старалась казаться недовольной, раздраженной, злой, какой угодно – только не счастливой. – И ты, – она повернулась к Тэду, – еще расскажешь мне все, что помнишь. И попробуй хоть в чем-то соврать. И… я еще выясню, почему ты семь лет водил меня за нос, – взмахнув руками, она снова опустилась в кресло.

Тэдди почувствовал, что Виктуар тянет его за рукав:

– Смотри, книжка не очень соврала.

– Но дальше ставить эксперименты я бы не советовал, – усмехнулся Тэд, дернув Тэдди за заострившееся ухо.

– Не буду, – пробормотал мальчик. – но мистер Уайт…

– Мистера Уайта придумал я, – внезапно перебил его Тэд, – и всю эту глупую книжку, из-за которой все завертелось, тоже. Так что твоя бабушка может меня и прибить за это.

Тэдди несмело улыбнулся:

– Я… не позволю. Я буду вас защищать от нее, хорошо?

– Виктуар, ты только посмотри, – устало пробормотала Андромеда, – они познакомились полминуты назад, но уже создают против меня союз… я так и знала! Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет!

«Однажды давным-давно, так давно, что даже я не вспомню, когда это было, жили в маленькой хижине посреди леса мальчик и его бабушка…»


End file.
